The Littlest Things
by applythepressure
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other. A lot. Enemies since day one, how will they cope with living in the Head BoyHead Girl suite? Perhaps their feelings toward each other will change. Perhaps not. Or will they kill each other first before finding out? [A]
1. Chapter 1

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot. If I owned Harry Potter, I would have been married to Tom Felton a long time ago. 

**Prologue:**

Hello, fellow readers. I am the narrator. Now, you're probably thinking why the hell the narrator is introducing herself, but why not? I'll be the one guiding you through this story so you might as well get used to me.

I'm here on a very important job. I have to tell you the story of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. You know, the two arch-nemeses. They hate each other, of course. But now you are probably thinking: Wait, I thought this was supposed to be a love story. They're not supposed to hate each other if they love each other. Ah, I am so glad to have smart readers. Well, OF COURSE they're supposed to love each other; love is usually at the center of most love stories. But, you say, you just said that they hate each other. Yes, dear reader, that is exactly what I said. You continue to protest: but how is this story going to work out? My dear reader, you just have to go wait and see.

**Ch. 1:**

"Shut up, Hedwig! You're giving me a headache," complained Harry. He stared around his room, which looked like a hurricane hit it. Twice.

"Hedwig, I mean it. You know that Vernon and Petunia would throw a fit about their reputation and hatred of magic if I let you out." Hedwig threw him a death glare. "Hey, don't blame me," Harry said. Hedwig turned her head with a huff as if to say 'Of course I blame you.'

Harry looked at his room again. He really had to get packing; the Hogwarts Express was leaving tomorrow. Harry really wanted his 7th year to his best yet: no near-death experiences, no fighting trolls and a bitchy headmistress, and definitely no late-night escapades to the Forbidden Forest. _Well_, he mused, _maybe one last-night escapade_. He started packing, picking up his robes and books, carefully putting them into his trunk which was decorated with Chudley Cannons stickers courtesy of Ron. He took his Firebolt out from under the bed and stroked it lovingly. Oh how he had missed flying during the summer! He could almost taste his excitement about getting back on the Quidditch field, feeling the wind in his face, diving after the elusive Snitch….

"Tap, tap, SQUAWK!" came from the window. Harry came out of his daydreaming and see Pigwidgeon carrying a letter and looking mighty angry.

"Hold on, Pig. I'm coming," said Harry, hoping that Vernon was too busy eating, Petunia too busy spying on the neighbors, and Duddly too busy watching television to hear a rather loud and tiny owl fluttering outside Harry's window. He unlatched the window quickly and Pig came to an ungraceful landing on the bed. Harry untied the letter from Pig's leg and gave him some food. Pig accepted although he was still miffed at having to wait so long. After Pig was fully recovered, he flew to Hedwig, who ignored him.

Harry opened the letter to see his friend's almost illegible handwriting. It said:

Dear Harry,

I had just heard from Hermione: she's Head Girl! She was rather disappointed that I wasn't Head Boy, so I wrote to you seeing if you were Head Boy. I hope she doesn't get stuck with a Slytherin; that would be terrible! Send me a reply with Pig back, and if you're not Head Boy, we'll try to figure out who is on the train tomorrow. Hope you had a good summer!

Your Friend, Ron

Harry frowned. He wasn't Head Boy; if he was he would have known about it a while ago. He started on his reply, his handwriting obviously coming out neater than Ron's.

Dear Ron,

I just got your letter. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Head Boy either. It is going to stink without Hermione in the Gryffindor Tower. I wonder who Head Boy could be. See you soon!

Your Friend, Harry

He tied the letter to Pigwidgeon. "Off you go, now," he said, carrying Pig to the window. Pig uttered a hoot and took off. Harry went back to packing. He looked at Hedwig. "Come off it, will you? You can fly all you want tomorrow." Hedwig looked down her beak at Harry and narrowed her eyes. _Great, now I'm being intimidated by my own owl_, thought Harry. He laid on his messy bed, not bothering to fit the blankets that were strewn haphazardly everywhere. _I hope this year goes well. The last thing I want is more surprises._

Author's PS – Sorry, Harry, but that is exactly what you are going to get. Readers? Good? Bad? Horrendous? Stupendous? Reviews and constructive criticism would be wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. And I still maintain that if I did own anything, I would be celebrating my 1st wedding anniversary with Tom Felton right now.

Author's Note: Hello, readers. Now, since you are thoroughly hooked on my story, I am going to tell you the format. There will be a prologue to every chapter in which the narrator discourses and comments on the story. If you don't want to read it, fine by me. Then, there will be the actual chapter itself. This story is going to build itself gradually, so don't fear: Draco and Hermione will get together.

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It's the narrator again. "Again?" you gasp. I bet you thought you were rid of me until the end of the story. Hate to break it to you, but you thought wrong. Now, since I'm done laughing at you and you're probably ready to murder me (which you cannot do anyway because I don't actually have a physical body, but that's besides the point), let's move on to our two budding lovebirds. I know that it doesn't seem like much romance yet (okay, no romance yet), but I guarantee we'll see little hearts by the end of the week. Well, not by the end of the week, but give them time. It will be a while to break six years of utter loathing and despising. Now, how about we see Hermione's absolutely lovely reaction about Mister Head Boy?

**Ch. 2:**

"Now, let's see, who could be Head Boy?" wondered Hermione aloud for the fifteenth time. "Perhaps Seamus or Dean?"

"Nope, already heard from the both of them and neither got the position," said Ron. He saw Hermione's sad face. "Sorry, Herms," he said, casually wrapping her arm around her.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione replied.

**STOP! STOP! STOP! HOLD IT!**

I'm sorry, readers, to butt in again. And, yes, it's the narrator. Now, since I'm assuming that you all have read the books (why would you be here if you hadn't), we all know loud and clear that Ron and Hermione got married and gave horrendous names to their children. However, here in this story, Ron and Hermione never dated. They have an extremely strong friendship, but Ron does not want a girlfriend and Hermione does not want a boyfriend. Ron is not secretly harboring passionate feelings for the girl and Hermione does not secretly want to confess her undying love for him. Now, that that's cleared up, on with the story.

Harry pondered for a little more and shook his head slightly. His hair fell into his face, obscuring his scar and blocking patches of his eyes. "I honestly have no clue, Hermione. I just hope it's someone we like." He looked at her. "The last thing we all need is more surprises."

Hermione smiled at Harry. _He's so sweet_, she thought. _It's nice to know I have such great, loving friends._ "Well, you two, it's time I head to the Prefect Cabin to meet the Head Boy and other Prefects. I have to give them the usual speech of being role models and not doing anything asinine." She stood up, smoothing her robes and tucking stray wisps of her hair behind her ears. "I tell you everything as soon as I get back."

She opened the cabin door and walked to the Prefect Cabin, still wondering about who the Head Boy could be. As she neared her destination, her heart started beating more quickly. _God, please be someone I can tolerate. Murder and Azkaban aren't in my to-do list this year._

She opened the door to see none other than Draco Malfoy. She hated the ferret. Very much. And the same could go for him. He saw her and smirked, sauntering up to her. She held her breath. _Um, why am I holding my breath? It's Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Get a grip, Hermione._

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" she asked. She wanted to spend as little time as possible with the git.

"Actually, Granger, you can," he smirked. God, she hated that smirk. It made him look hot and evil at the same time. _Okay, brain, what has gotten into you today? Draco is definitely not 'hot.' Ewww, I need to go throw up now._ He saw her pause. "Granger, god, if you're spending that much time thinking about how you want me so bad, at least give me some warning." He smirked again.

"I would rather throw up and gouge my eyes out with a fork than think about that revolting topic," retorted Hermione. _Which means you actually have to throw up and gouge your eyes out with a fork because you were just thinking that. _Hermione shuddered, which made Draco's eyes light up. _Oh, so I am making her nervous. This is going to be fun._

"Granger, do you mind? I recall asking you for some help and you have been very reluctant to give it to me." He sidled up to her, looking straight into her eyes. He brought his head to her ear and whispered, "Or do I have to take it from you?"

Hermione could not believe what was happening. And what the hell was with the butterflies in her stomach? Maybe she was going insane. _I can't keep standing here looking like a total idiot. Do something._ "Malfoy, do you value yourself? Because if you do, I suggest moving very far away very quickly," she said menacingly. Draco did not hesitate; Hermione knew her magic and the last thing he wanted was his family jewels sawed off and fed to the giant squid.

After he moved away, he smirked. He could still piss her off. "Well, going back to our previous conversation, I still need your help."

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione said. She was still trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. And since when did his voice sound so seductive? _Switching brain off, now,_ she thought. What is going on?

"I need you to find the Head Girl for me." Hermione looked at him and laughed.

"Well, you found her." Hermione said. Then, it was quiet. _Uh oh. This isn't good._ Then it dawned on her. _Countdown in 3, 2, 1…_

"WHAT!!!!!????????" _Blastoff._

Draco was laughing hysterically. Of course he knew she was Head Girl; duh, she was Hermione Granger. But he still wanted to see her reaction when she found out he was Head Boy.

"Hi, roomie," he said, chuckling. _This is priceless. I wish I had a Muggle camera. I want this moment to be captured forever._

"There is no way I am living with you of all people!" She stomped up to him and poked his chest with each word. "I. refuse." She looked up at him and barely resisted the urge to smack him silly. "Now, I am going to set up the patrolling schedule with the Prefects," she said with a voice just oozing anger. "When I come back, I do not want to see you. Got it?" She marched away into the second compartment of the cabin and slammed the sliding door shut, startling the prefects inside.

_Well, well, well,_ Draco thought. _I underestimated her spunk. But I am going to have the last laugh._ _Hermione Granger will be mine._

Author's PS – Naughty Draco. How will he win Hermione? Wait and see. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own anything. JKR owns every sentence, punctuation mark, and idea. And if I did own Harry Potter, Tom Felton and I would be in the Bahamas for the summer.

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It's me, the narrator – again. Now, I'm sure that you have some questions. Like, why does Draco want Hermione if they are supposed to hate each other? That's a very good question. Why _does_ Draco want Hermione if they supposedly hate each other? Hey, don't look at me. How am I supposed to know? I just tell the story; I don't know what's going on in their itsy-bitsy heads. Alright, let's go find out what little Draco is up to.

**Ch. 3**:

Draco watched as Hermione left to go talk to the prefects. _She's going to be a piece of work. I hope I can pull this off or else my reputation as the Slytherin Sex God is doomed._

A hand clapped down on Draco's back. Draco turned around only to see Blaise Zambini, one of his best friends. And the friend that got him into this mess in the first place.

"Damn, Draco," Blaise said. "She won't be easy, I'll give you that much." Blaise paused and gave Draco a sly smile, saying innocently, "Perhaps you want to forego our little bet?"

"Never," replied Draco, smiling an equally sly smile. "I'm going to win that bet and you know it. Granger will fall for me."

"But are you so sure about that," returned Blaise. "She is, after all, the Gryffindor Princess. Can the Slytherin Prince rescue her from the dragon," he paused, "or, is the Prince the dragon in disguise?"

"The Prince never fails," said Draco. "You know that I hate her, and I know that I hate her, but I am going to win her all the same. She'll be tough to crack, but that doesn't deter me in the least."

"Good, Slytherin Prince," mocked Blaise. "You know what happens if you fail." He turned to walk out of the compartment.

"The Prince never fails," repeated Draco. No way was he going to lose; he wasn't going to let Granger make him. He heard a small squeaking noise to his right. He turned, smiling as he saw a frazzled Hermione Granger come out of the Prefects' meeting.

"Hello," he said as sexily as possible. _Time to turn on the charm._

"Go kill yourself," hissed Hermione. _Ouch. Perhaps that wasn't enough charm. Where are the pheromones when I need them???_

"Excuse me, Granger," he replied, still in his sexy voice. "I don't think that I deserved to be talked to in that way." He inched closer to her. She shivered, but kept her face neutral.

"I'll talk to you any way I want to," she replied. _She's feisty, that one. However, she is going to have to learn a little thing about submission._

"Actually, no, you can't," he said. "I am the pureblood here and you are the Mudblood. So you have to do exactly what I say." He moved closer. They were about a foot away from each other.

"Actually, yes, I can," she replied. "I am the smart one here and you are the stupid one. So you have to do exactly what I say." _Take that one, ferret._

"You have a sharp tongue, Granger." He was now an inch from her face. "Mind if I see if I'm correct?" He smirked at her and moved his head down as if to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Hermione was panicking. Full-out panicking. _OH MY GOD, he is going to kiss me. Think, Hermione. Need a witty comeback anytime here. C'mon, brain. C'mon…_

"Then you're going to get cut." Bam. It was as if Draco was whacked with a gong. Out cold.

He looked at Granger, trying to recover. _Man, I must have really underestimated her. Alright, Draco, you know this game way better than she does._ As he was thinking, Hermione had moved her mouth to his ear. Her last retort had made her bold.

"I know this game way better than you, Malfoy," she whispered, allowing her voice to drop. Malfoy froze, stick-straight. _How dare she! She can't beat me at my own game. I invented this game for goodness sake._

Hermione smirked as she saw Draco fumbling for words. It was like she caught him cheating on a test and he couldn't do a thing about it. _Serves the ferret right._

"Goodbye, Malfoy," she whispered in his ear again. She slid out of the compartment door before Draco realized what had happened. "How did – what just – huh?"

"Well, Draco," someone said. Draco winced; he knew who it was. "Looks like you couldn't hold your own against Granger. Rethinking that bet?"

"Never," he replied. His smirk was back. No way is Granger going to win. _She'll pay for this, and pay dearly she will._

Author's PS – Oooooo, Draco's out for revenge. Will he get it? Or will Hermione outsmart him next time? Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you haven't gotten it through your head, I don't know what to do. Just don't sic lawyers on me. And, I still maintain that if I did own anything, Tom Felton would be my husband right now.

Author's Note – So, do you guys like the story? I hope so. I appreciate whoever is reading this story; it gives me confidence that people actually want to read what I write. Thank you! Thank you especially to ChasingStarlight, who gave me my first review :).

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. I'm quite sure that you know who I am by now. If not, I'm the narrator. (But I have absolute faith that you already knew that.) Well, it looks like we found out whether Draco truly likes Hermione or not. (He doesn't, but I have absolute faith that you knew that too.) I wonder what this bet could be. Draco _did_ seem a bit jumpy about it, hmm? I thought Malfoys didn't get jumpy. Well, whatever. I'm sure we all, me included, want to see what clever Draco will do next.

**Ch. 4**:

Hermione returned to the cabin where her friends were waiting. _What got into me back there?_

"Hey, Hermione, how did the meeting go?" said Harry. Then he saw her face. His own frowned. "Hermione, what is the matter? You look flustered."

"Oh, I'm okay considering the fact that Malfoy is Head Boy." There. The bomb. She looked around the cabin. _Looks like it blew everyone's mind, no pun intended._

"WHAT??? Are you serious, Herms?" replied Ron. He looked like he was going to blow his red head right off.

"Unfortunately, I am." Hermione sighed. She put her head in her hands and stared at the nicely polished cabin floor. "This is not turning out the way I wanted it to. Not even close."

"Whatever happens, Hermione, we both are here for you. That's a promise," said Ron. Harry vigorously nodded his agreement. _Thank God I have them. I would have been halfway to St. Mungo's by now if they weren't here. _

"Thanks, you two," she said. "Right now I need to rest. Those prefects were more like infants." Harry and Ron smiled: Hermione was back to normal.

_Should I have told them about Draco's not-so-subtle hitting on me? No, they would freak out and threaten to mutilate him. The last thing I need is the murder of the Head Boy over my head on my first day._ She continued debating with herself. _If Draco tries anything else, I'll be ready. I'm pretty good at his game, much to his chagrin._ She smiled. _He really didn't know what hit him back there._

As Hermione was dozing off in the cabin, Draco was pacing back and forth in his own. His thoughts were flying helter-skelter after his encounter with Hermione. He still did not know what to make of it. _How did Granger cause me to freeze up like that? That never happens to me. Ever. Little priss. I'll get her for that. She'll rue the day she ever stood up to the Slytherin Prince._

He looked down at the floor as though his eyes were going to spurt lasers and cut out part of the cabin floor. He probably already wore the floor down with his incessant pacing. He sat down on the cushioned seat. This whole thing was getting out of hand. _If Granger can throw me off that fast that soon, I'm going to have to rethink my game plan._

Hermione woke up. She felt that the train was not moving anymore, so she figured that they were at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were standing up and stretching. "Sorry about that, guys, I didn't mean to sleep." Hermione felt embarrassed that her first meeting with the prefects tired her out that much.

"It's okay, Herms," said Ron. "Handling all those infants must have been tough."

Hermione blushed, but then she laughed. "Thanks for understanding, guys."

"No problem, Hermione," said Harry. "Now let's get going before we miss the Sorting Ceremony!" Hermione nodded. No way was she missing that. They got off the train and headed for the thestral carriages. As Hermione descended from the carriage, she caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair in the crowd. _Whoa, Hermione, since when were you on the lookout for Malfoy? Get a grip. Forget about the whole thing; it was probably a fluke._ Somehow she couldn't convince herself completely.

Malfoy knew where Hermione was. He planned on intercepting her before she got to the Great Hall. _She won't know what hit her. No way am I letting her win round two. This time it's my turn to make her squirm._

Hermione entered the two huge front doors and said goodbye to Harry and Ron. She had to go get ready for the Sorting Ceremony since Dumbledore would call both her and Malfoy up. She didn't want to look like she had just slept in a train car, which she had just done.

She had just reached the girls' bathroom where Moaning Myrtle roamed. As she put her hand on the door handle, another hand covered it. Before she could scream, another strong hand clamped down on her mouth. She was whipped into the girls' bathroom before she even processed what was going on. _What the hell!? Who the hell is attacking me? Oh man, he or she is in for one mean Bat-Bogey hex._

"What the-" Hermione yelped as she was roughly released. She looked back at her attacker only to see that infamous smirk she knew and hated so well. "Malfoy, fancy seeing you in a girls' bathroom."

In a flash Hermione was up against the wall, Malfoy's body pressing against hers and his hands on either side on the wall. _I'm not going to even THINK about how awkward and uncomfortable this is. Okay, Hermione, you're the brightest witch of your age, calm down. You can curse Malfoy so silly he won't be to sit for a week without wincing. Calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!_

Malfoy smirked again. _Oh, how I want to wipe that smirk off his face._ "Granger, fancy seeing you here as well."

"Well, duh, I am a girl and I was in the need of a bathroom, so obviously I came to use the GIRLS' BATHROOM," Hermione deadpanned. _Gee, sarcasm was not lost on this girl. Alright, Malfoy, let her have it._ He pushed his body into Hermione, making her feel more uncomfortable and inadvertently giving her stomach butterflies. _Hey, why am I getting stomach butterflies from Malfoy? Stomach, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop now._

"I don't appreciate how you embarrassed me during our last conversation," Malfoy began. Hermione smirked; she was glad he hadn't forgotten how she totally whupped his butt. _I totally whupped your sorry butt, Malfoy._

"I don't think I would have appreciated having my butt whupped by a girl either," Hermione said. _Oops, wrong thing to say._ Malfoy looked at her with venom. _If looks could kill, I would have been dead two seconds ago._ Draco suddenly pulled her face to within a centimeter of hers.

"You're quite right, Granger. I didn't appreciate it." Draco's voice dropped dangerously. "I didn't appreciate it at all."

Author's PS – Cliffhanger! Sorry, readers. You'll find out what happens soon enough. Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Do I still have to keep writing this? I think everyone by now realizes that nobody owns any story, cartoon, anime, etc. on this site. However, for you lawyers out there, I'll say it again: I don't own anything. If I did, Tom Felton and I would be in Paris eating escargot.

Author's Note – Thank you for the reads and reviews. More of both would be welcome. Thank you to ChasingStarlight and xNikkixMassacurex for their reviews.

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. You know who it is (if you don't, I'm the narrator). Well, it looks like Draco has gotten Hermione into quite a bind. But in the girls' bathroom? Gimme a break. I mean, they're just begging to be caught by Snape or McGonagall. Anyway, Draco did seem pretty angry at Hermione. I would have been angry too if someone embarrassed me like that, but I don't think I would have kidnapped him and chucked him into a girls' bathroom. I guess Draco isn't like many other boys. I wonder what will happen next…

**Ch. 5**:

Hermione looked at Draco. _He is pissed as all hell. Oh, why did I have to aggravate him? This awkward position in a girls' bathroom was not what I had in mind for the start of the term. Stop, Hermione! Forget the situation and think of an insult. Anytime now, brain._

Draco saw Hermione's scared expression. He smirked – again. "Malfoy, I swear to God that if you smirk one more time, I will make sure your mouth and your face will be in different time zones." _There, not the best insult, but pretty damn good for quick thinking._

Draco smirked again, just to piss Hermione off. "I'll smirk any way I want to," he said. His face was still a mere centimeter from hers. "I bet that little line sounds familiar."

Hermione inwardly groaned. _He's using my tactics against me. Oh, crap. He does have beautiful eyes: like those of a storm just about to break loose. The way his hair falls in his eyes makes him even look very attractive. _She mentally slapped herself. _I should destroy whatever random neurons fired that thought in my mind._ _Think, Hermione! You can't let Draco win or he'll rub it in your face constantly!_

Draco took pleasure in Hermione's obvious anxiety. _This'll teach her a lesson she won't forget._ "Now, if you don't mind, I would still like to see if I'm correct." His piercing eyes stared into her honey-brown ones. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. _Oh my God, he's bringing that up again? No way is he kissing me!_

Draco's mouth moved ever so closely to hers. He was teasing her, making her feel the mental agony of waiting for your worst enemy to take your first kiss. Or so he thought.

_Hahaha, Hermione won't know what hit her._ Draco's lips were nanometers from touching hers. _She's paying for her little show of boldness quite dearly. _Picometers now. Suddenly, Draco's lips met with something soft. _Wait, this isn't her mouth. What the –_

He opened his eyes to see the pink flesh – of a finger. Hermione had put her finger to Draco's lips just before he reached her mouth. _That little –_

Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Now, Malfoy, I know you're disappointed you couldn't be the first kiss of the Gryffindor Princess. I just didn't want to be kissed by a snake," she said mockingly. _There's going to be some major ego damage after this._ "Now, if you excuse me, I have a Sorting Ceremony to attend to." Draco was so stunned by Hermione that she was easily able to push him off her. However, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment when she did so. _Um, Hermione, would you snap out of it? Since when did you like being pinned to the wall by Malfoy? Honestly, I think I'm going mad._

_Holy crap, she beat me again!_ Draco couldn't believe it. Here he was, stunned again, by Granger. The Mudblood. _What is going on? This wasn't supposed to happen at all._ All of a sudden, HE was pushed roughly against the wall. _Oh, Granger so did not push me against the wall. _Alas, that is exactly what she did. Draco's eyes went wide as he saw his predicament.

"Hello, Malfoy, fancy seeing you against the wall of the girls' bathroom," taunted Hermione. She loved her new feeling of power. _Now it's time I show him again that I know his game._ She lowered her head so his face was extremely close to hers. "I thought I told you I know this game way better than you do. Do I need to elaborate?" She put her head on Draco's shoulder and turned her mouth towards his ear. She whispered, "You'll never catch me. You'll never get me. You'll never have me. Not in a million years. Have I made myself clear?" Draco nodded his head almost imperceptibly. "Good boy," Hermione whispered. She withdrew her head from his ear and released his body. Draco started to slump, but caught himself. "Goodbye, Malfoy. I expect that you will not be late to the Sorting Ceremony." She excused herself gracefully and was halfway down the hall when she heard a cry from the girls' bathroom. _Serves Malfoy right._

Back in the girls' bathroom, Draco was pissed. Real pissed. "What the hell? How could she do that? I felt like I was spelled or cursed or…something! How could I lose again?" _She will be sorry, extremely sorry. _Draco then smiled. _She has never been kissed before. She let that information slip during our little meeting._ Draco brushed off his robes, which were covered in grime and dust from the wall. _She will be very sorry indeed._

Author's PS – I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short. This was just the best place to cut off. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Man, you readers must come across a lot of these. Well, I still don't own anything and if I did, Tom Felton and I would be a happy couple.

Author's Note – Thank you for the reads and reviews. More of both would be welcome. Thank you to ChasingStarlight and xNikkixMassacurex for their reviews.

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. I know who you are and you know who I am, but just for old times' sake, I'm the narrator. Hermione is creaming Draco; who knew she had it in her? I think that Draco won't be able to ever recover from her ego-blasting insults. However, her little tricks seem to have made Draco even madder. Were these past two times flukes, or will Draco have the last laugh? Let's see, shall we?

**Ch. 6**:

Hermione was giggling like a madwoman all the way down the hall. _I bested Malfoy twice! Hahahahaha…who knew verbally smacking your mortal enemy would be so satisfying…_ She slowed down as a new thought crept into her mind. _But why is Malfoy still pursuing me? I thought the incident on the train was just for kicks. If he wasn't serious, why the hell would he have thrown me into a bathroom? Either something weird is going on that I don't know about or Malfoy has lost his marbles._ Hermione pursed her lips. _Well, I'll put it out of my mind. I'll only have to live with the git, never mind have classes with him, so I think I'll save what little sanity I'll have left by not thinking about him._ Tap.

Hermione stopped. She definitely heard something, but as she paused to listen, the hall went silent. She took a step. Tap. There it was again. Hermione's palms began to sweat. _Great, now to top it off, I have a stalker. Absolutely wonderful. _

Hermione began walking again, trying to stay calm. _Just keep going, Hermione. You're almost to the Great Hall. You'll be safe once you get to the Great Hall._ The phantom's footsteps were speeding up. _Damn it. Here goes nothing._

Hermione broke into a full-out sprint, ignoring the exponentially growing stitch in her side. _Come on, Hermione! Keep going! You're almost –_

WHAM! Hermione's back was slammed against the hard rock wall. She felt metal encircle her hands and feet. _Shit! I'm trapped._ She felt a strong hand grasp her chin and she looked to see none other than Malfoy. _Why is this hardly surprising?_

"Malfoy, I think we've both seen our share of being violently smashed into walls for the day," Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy smirked. _Oh, God, that stupid, sexy smirk._ _Damn it, Hermione! Malfoy and sexy don't go together. I'm really going to have to find those neurons. _"If you so please, I would like to be released so I can continue on to the Great Hall. I would hate to be late."

"Well, I don't so please to release you, and I don't care if you're late," drawled Malfoy. _Granger is getting nervous. Finally, my revenge is near. I can taste it like the nectar of a sweet flower…. gee, I'm started to sound like an old English playwright. What was that guy's name again? Saltshaker? Shakesword? Slipspeare? Oh, bother._

Malfoy turned his attention back to Hermione. "I'm here to get my revenge since you beat me twice." _At least he's brutally honest. _He waltzed up to Hermione slowly. "I don't take losing lightly. And I always find a way to win eventually." Hermione shivered. _Oh, boy, I so don't like where this is going._

Malfoy put his mouth right by Hermione's ear. She flinched, which caused Malfoy to inwardly grin. _I love making her squirm._ Malfoy lowered his voice and said: "I know this game as well as you do, Granger. The entire girl population, except you, of course, would agree. I'm only saying this once. I will catch you. I will get you. I will have you. Even if it takes a million years. Have I made myself clear?" Hermione shuddered, which Draco took as a yes. "Good girl," he said. He flicked his wand, releasing the binds chaining Hermione to the wall. "I will see you after the Sorting Ceremony." Hermione watched Draco's retreating form. _That bastard!_

Draco laughed inwardly. He finally had gotten Granger good. Really good. Judging by the way her face looked, he must have scared the living daylights out of her. _You just watch, Granger. You can fight it, you can deny it, but eventually you'll want me. You will scream out for me, beg for me, wish for me. I will make sure of it. _

Hermione was still sitting on the ground while Draco was thinking those devious thoughts. _Well, Malfoy certainly gave me a run for my money. But, that doesn't mean I've lost. Draco will realize that he cannot break me. I will drive him crazy with the thought that he can't have me, that I'm the only girl he hasn't conquered. The battle of the wills has only begun. _

Author's PS- Dun, dun, dun!!!!! How is the story so far? Who will win? Who will lose? Read more to find out! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: As I walk through the valley of fan fiction, I see disclaimers everywhere I turn. Plagiarism lurks around every corner, trying to find that one little author who forgot his or her disclaimer. Well, ha, I didn't forget my disclaimer. I don't own anything, but if I did, I would be Mrs. Tom Felton.

Author's Note- Wow! Thank you so much for the reads and reviews (ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, firebirdflame, honestlyybailee, and purplekitten7). You guys are the best!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Honestly, do I still have to do this? Geez, I've only opened every other chapter in this story. I think (or at least hope) that you all know who I am. JUST in case you don't, I'm the narrator. Well, well, well. We do have quite a predicament here. Hermione is saying that Draco can just pack his bags and leave, but Draco isn't about to give up. Draco is saying that Hermione should just fall to her knees and worship him, but no way in hell is Hermione going to do that. They _really_ need to get a grip. I mean, can't they work something out? Like "I'll like you if you stay twenty feet away from me." See, they'll both be happy. Well, I guess they're too idiotic to take my advice. I mean, who listens to the narrator? Anyway, enough of my blathering. Let's get on with it, shall we?

**Ch. 7**:

Hermione stomped into the Great Hall. _Great, just great, I got stalked by my worst enemy, my worst enemy decided to go on a let's-get-Hermione-chained-to-a-wall hunt, and the Sorting Ceremony's half-over. I love my life so much right now._

Hermione quickly took her seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron gave her a quizzical look, but Hermione shot them another look that clearly said 'Don't ask.'

"Now, all of Hogwarts, I present to you our new Head Boy and Head Girl," boomed Dumbledore. Hermione turned her head towards the teachers' table so fast she swore she got whiplash. "Draco Malfoy of Slytherin –" almost inaudible boos from Harry and Ron followed – "and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" Hermione got up from the table slowly. _There is absolutely NO WAY I'm standing next to that foul disgusting atrocious despicable little ferret! _She walked in front of the podium where Draco was waiting for her and turned to address the Houses.

"Hello, Hogwarts! I am very excited to be your Head Girl this year. We will have a lot of fun events planned, but I remind you all to first and foremost focus on your studies." Groans could be heard throughout the hall; everyone, including the first-years who got clued in pretty quickly, knew how much of a bookworm Hermione was. Now Draco took the stand.

"Everyone, forget everything she just said. I will make sure that this year is the best yet!" A huge cheer echoed through the hall; even the Gryffindors had perked up. Hermione barely resisted the urge to smack him. _I didn't think I was capable of murder, but Malfoy has made me reconsider._

As the two Heads returned to their tables, Hermione shot Draco a look. He was looking at her. "Well, Malfoy, are you planning another way to get me chained to a wall?" she hissed. _Or are you planning something worse?_

"Oh, Granger, I'm planning something much worse," replied Draco. Hermione gulped. _I was afraid of that. Believe it or not, I sometimes hate that I'm always right._

She sat down, utterly exhausted. She looked at Malfoy again, now surrounded by his groupies and Pansy. "What the hell do they see in him," she muttered under her breath. "His guy friends and cling-on Pansy make me nauseated."

**STOP! STOP! STOP! HOLD IT!**

Sorry, terribly sorry. It's the narrator. I just had to butt in. Notice how Hermione separated Pansy from the other groupies. Now, before you guys go all "She did it because she's jealous," she did it because she can't stand the girl herself. Pansy's entire personality, her behavior, her prejudices: they all disgust Hermione. Hermione separated Pansy because she did not want to give Pansy the decency of just being called a "groupie." However, perhaps Hermione's motives for doing so will change… Hey, I'm just the narrator. Carry on.

Hermione felt her stomach roll. _That's really sad if just looking at them makes me want to puke my guts out._ She looked at them to see Pansy playing with Draco's hair as Draco lay on her lap. Hermione bent over. _I, as always, stand corrected. That's really sad if just looking at the two of them makes me want to hex them all the way to Australia even while puking my guts out._

"Hey, Hermione?" Hermione tore her eyes from the Slytherin table and found Ron looking at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay? Did Malfoy upset you?"

"Oh no, I'm fine and Malfoy didn't upset me," replied Hermione. _As if being chained to a wall by Malfoy didn't upset me. But, of course, Ron surely does not need to know that tidbit of information. _"Thanks, Ron. Thank Merlin I have you and Harry to keep my head on straight."

"Well, to tell you the truth, your head looks a bit crooked to me," a familiar voice drawled from behind her. Hermione whipped around to face her insulter. _Malfoy._ _Honest to Merlin, CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!??? Can I take out a magical restraining order that makes him cross-eyed if he gets within ten feet of me? Or can I be above the law and curse him until his head's up his butt – which it already is mentally, but physically too would be a plus – and then hang him on the Whomping Willow for a joyride?_

"Why so silent, Granger? Cat got your tail?" said Malfoy, smirking.

"First off, Malfoy, it's 'cat got your tongue'. Second, I'm silent because I'm trying to think of the best possible way to humiliate, mutilate, and then exterminate you." Draco looked taken-aback. _Blunt, much?_

Harry and Ron just looked at Hermione. _Either she's got Post-Mental-Syndrome or whatever the heck that thing she gets every month or she's really, really, REALLY pissed._

Hermione was still staring down Malfoy. Finally, she turned away to face her friends. "I'll see you in a little bit. I just want to check out the Head suite and take a shower. I'll be back down in about hour." She turned back to Malfoy. "And if I catch you doing ANYTHING in that suite while I'm in there– breathing, blinking, SMIRKING – you WILL die a horrible, painful death. Mark my words, Malfoy. I don't ever lie." She spun on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I promise, Granger, that I won't take a single gulp of air in the entire suite while you're gracing it with your wonderful presence," shouted Draco satirically. Hermione spun on her heel again to face Malfoy. Her face looked torn between hope and disbelief.

"I'll hold you to that."

Draco just smirked. _'Mark my words?' Granger, I know you can do better than that. Perhaps you should mark my words instead. 'Don't ever hold me to anything.'_

Author's PS- Readers, do you like it so far? Draco is a devious little ferret, isn't he? I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews and constructive welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer – Here we are again at the famous disclaimer line that is (hopefully) found at the top of every chapter of every story in every category found in this website. So, to oblige the lawyers once again, I repeat for the umpteenth time – I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. If I did, Tom Felton and I would be in our mansion drinking champagne.

Author's Note - Wow! Thank you so much for the reads and reviews (ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, firebirdflame, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, and purplekitten7). You guys are the best! Enjoy!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Since I am apparently stuck with opening every chapter of this story, you're stuck with me once again. (For the slim few of you who don't know me by now, I'm the narrator.) Moving on to our two lovebirds here…there isn't much love going around yet, would you agree? Hermione just told Draco that she wanted to kill him; personally I think that that little comment passed "playing hard to get" a while ago. And what is Mister I'm-So-Sexy Draco up to? Is he planning on playing another little trick on Hermione? He's just _asking_ for Hermione to beat him up, but, hey, maybe that's what he's aiming for…. What do I know? I'm just the narrator. Let's move along now.

**Ch. 8**:

Hermione raced up to the Head suite, barely taking in its splendor. She flopped onto her bed, breathed deeply, and buried her head in a pillow. _Why does Malfoy have to be such a damn prat? He's like a little boy who makes fun of the girl he likes. However, I highly doubt he likes me or else he has a really mean way of showing it. Damn prat. _

Hermione got up and went to her luggage. After fishing around for a minute or so, she found her shampoo, soap, razor, etc. She sighed. _Hopefully a nice long shower will clear my head. _She turned on the water to hot and stepped in.

Meanwhile, Draco was walking down the hallway to the Head Suite. _Haha, I love myself. I have the greatest plan in the history of plans! Granger is going to – _

"OOOOH, DRAKIE-POO! IT'S YOUR SNOOKUMS!"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit! Why does she have to interrupt me now? And why does she have to call me a synonym of feces?_ He moaned; he would just have to deal with her. "What is it, Pansy?"

Pansy bounded up to him and gave him a hug that Draco swore crushed all his ribs. "Oh, Drakie-poo, why did you leave the Great Hall without me, your beautiful and adoring girlfriend?" Draco winced. _Can I please puke now? Permission granted, fate? Thanks._

Draco dry-heaved; thank goodness he didn't eat a lot of supper. "Pansy, how many times do I have to go over this? You're not my girlfriend and you're definitely not beautiful." Draco saw Pansy beginning to cry. _Oops, perhaps I was a little harsh._ "I'm sorry, Pansy. I didn't mean it. I'm just really tired and really irritated." _By you._

Pansy recovered faster than a boomerang. "Oh, I understand, sweetheart, that Mudblood Granger was truly awful today, wasn't she? Why don't you come with me to my dormitory? I promise I'll make your day better." Pansy gave Draco a seductive wink.

Draco inwardly groaned. _Um, ewww. Doing anything with that cow makes me want to flush myself down Moaning Myrtle's toilet. But she doesn't have to know that._ "Sorry, Pansy, I'm just really tired. I want to go to the Head Suite to get some rest before tomorrow."

Pansy was disappointed, but didn't let it show. "Okay, Drakie-poo, I understand. With your new duties and classes, you'll need all your strength. Can I walk you to the suite?"

Draco nodded; there wasn't much use trying to dissuade her otherwise. "I suppose."

Pansy immediately latched her manly arm onto his. "Alright, off we go!" _Oh, I get to spend time with my Drakie-poo! Isn't it wondrous?_

Draco looked at Pansy next to him, who looked as if she had found her paradise. A sarcastic thought popped into his head. _Oh, I get to spend time with the androgynous Snookums. Isn't it tortuous?_

Pretty soon they were at the Head suite. Draco breathed a small sigh of relief. _Thank God, I can get rid of her now. _"Hey, Drakie-poo, mind if I come in?" _Damn it._

Draco ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, Pansy – _Really I'm quite the opposite_ – but I am very tired. Perhaps another time?" _Let's hope not._

Pansy felt another twinge of disappointment. "Okay, Drakie-poo. I'll see you tomorrow." She sauntered away. _My little Drakie-poo is resisting all my advances. But he won't be able to for long. I'll make sure I'll become Mrs. Draco Malfoy by the end of the year, no problem._

Draco saw her turn the corner. "Thank Merlin," he whispered. "That was too close for comfort." He looked at the portal into the Head Suite. It had the crests of all four houses, but they were all intertwined. The snake for Slytherin was biting the tail of the raven of Ravenclaw, whose feet clutched the little tail of the badger of Hufflepuff. The badger had the tail of the Gryffindor lion in his paws and the lion was biting on the end of the snake. All were touching, which Draco guessed symbolized the unity of the four Houses. "Death by Love," said Draco, reciting the password reserved for the Head suite. He personally thought it was a weird password, but he accepted what Dumbledore had told him in his Head Boy letter. The snake dislodged itself from the circle and slithered to the middle, where it actually reared its head and looked at Draco. "Yessss, Head Boy, that is indeed the passssword. However, can you ansssswer my riddle?"

Draco was stunned. _I totally didn't know about this quirk. Well, I better answer the question or I'll never get in._ "I can try."

"Good, Head Boy. I see you're a SSSSlytherin. With your cunning, you sssshould ansssswer my riddle fairly quickly." The snake took a breath and reopened his slit eyes. "What does a SSSSlytherin do to get whatever he wantssss?"

Draco smirked. _This one is in the bag._ "He does whatever he needs to and does not care what or who gets in the way."

Draco saw the snake nodded his head, tongue flickering in and out. "Good, Head Boy. You do justice to SSSSalazar SSSSlytherin. You may passss." The snake glided back into his place in the circle and the door creakily swung open. Draco stepped through and took a glance around the suite. He had to admit that the rooms were very nice. The living room was in deep evergreen and claret, representative of his and Hermione's Houses. He sat down on a fluffy deep green couch and put his feet up. _Now, I'll have to somehow sneak into her room and get her luggage without her knowing. I'll need to do silence and invisibility spells._ He smirked again. _Granger should have never underestimated me._

He crept up the stairs and peeked into Hermione's room. He heard the shower running and he saw that she hadn't even unpacked yet. _Granger is making this too easy for me._ He cast his spells and darted into the room. He had some trouble moving her suitcase – _this better not be all books_ – but eventually got it into his room. He opened her suitcase and to his delight saw only clothes. _Okay, which garment should I go with first?_

Author's PS- Draco has a dirty little trick up his sleeve, doesn't he? I wonder what will happen next. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: God, how many of these have you guys read? You already read about 9 of them only from me. Aren't you bored with reading these? Well, anyway, here's another one. I own nothing. Everything belongs to someone named JK Rowling. If I did own the Potter 'verse, I would be married to Tom Felton and living the good life (which alas, I am not).

Author's Note – All of you are wonderful! Thanks so much for the reads and reviews (ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, firebirdflame, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It's me, the narrator (duh). But of course all of you knew that. I trust you. Now, on to more pressing matters like Draco stealing Hermione's suitcase and Hermione eventually beating the shit out of the poor kid. This story definitely took a turn I didn't expect. (Like I said, I don't know what happens, people. I just report what happens. Think of me like Rita Skeeter, only I'm nicer, prettier, smarter, and classier. And not to mention accurate, which, of course, is very important in the reporting world. Honestly, her biography on Dumbledore was like 1 percent truth and 99 percent nonsensical fluff. Thank God I turned that narrating job down; my career might as well been Avada Kedavra'ed. Of course, Harry was only worried about that teensy 1 percent, but I digress. ) If Draco is trying to woo Hermione, he's doing a hell of an awful job of it. I mean, what better way to make a girl fall for you than to steal all her stuff. That's the route I would go if I was a boy (That's sarcasm, people. Any boys reading this, please don't steal anything from the girls you like. She'll hate you forever, I promise, narrator's word of honor.) Well, let's hope Hermione only gets angry enough to blow up only his head and not his entire body. Carry on now.

**Ch. 9**:

Hermione was enjoying the shower when suddenly she felt uneasy. She felt as though someone was in her room. _That's weird. I was totally fine a second ago. However, my gut is usually right, so I better check to make sure everything is alright._

Hermione turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around her. Since the room was very warm, she was not cold at all. She stepped into her room and began counting. _The bed. The desk. The window, like anyone would take a window. The fireplace. The suitcase…OH MY GOD, WHERE IS MY SUITCASE!?!?!?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hermione shrieked so loud that even Draco, who was in the living room, covered his ears. _Mental note to self: carry earplugs when Granger's pissed._

Hermione ran from her room, totally forgetting (or perhaps just not caring) that she was just wearing a towel. She rushed down the stairs that led to the bedrooms and burst into the living room only to see Malfoy lying on the sofa smirking a VERY self-satisfied, smug smirk. _Oh no, don't tell me he's behind this. If he is, I will make sure he wishes that he never was even conceived._

"Fancy seeing you, Granger," said Malfoy. "Especially in just a towel." That realization made Hermione blush vibrantly from her neck up. _Oh my God, what was I thinking? Malfoy is going to take advantage of this opportunity, I'm sure of it._

And right she was. Malfoy got up and walked toward Hermione as though he was stalking his prey. _How come I get the feeling that I'm a piece of meat right now?_ "Well, well, well. Getting bold around me now, aren't you?" He continued moving closer, so Hermione kept moving back. _I'm trapped! Pretty soon I'm going to be backed into a –_

Hermione's back hit something that she had become all too familiar with in the past day. _Wall._

Malfoy looked at Hermione's terrified expression. _This is just too good! I love myself so much right now! _

Hermione looked at Draco, grimacing when she saw his haughty face. _That prat's probably thinking how much he loves himself right now for coming up with this brilliant plan._ Hermione saw him close the gap much more quickly than she liked. Pretty soon she found herself in the same predicament as earlier: pinned against the wall by Malfoy. _I'm really getting sick of this._ _Honestly, it's growing old._

Malfoy smirked again. _I swear to Merlin, does his mouth ever get tired of doing that? I'm surprised that it isn't stuck that way permanently._ "So, Granger, we seem to be finding ourselves in this position a lot these days."

"I'm impressed with your observation skills," deadpanned Hermione. "This is the fourth time today, and I'm getting sick of it." Her voice gained a dangerous edge to it. "Let me free."

"Not a chance, Granger, not when I have you right where I want you." Malfoy said smirking. He put his mouth next to her ear, smiling to himself when he felt her shudder. "I'm sure that you're wondering where your suitcase is."

Hermione immediately stiffened. "You didn't dare…" Her eyes flashed.

"Sorry, dear, already did."

Instead of the huge outburst Draco expected, Hermione just stood there. No reaction. Nothing. She might as well had been a statue. _Uh oh. Something tells me I'm in some serious trouble._ All of a sudden, Hermione shot her hand back and gripped his neck. _Holy Merlin, is she going to kiss me?!?_ As Draco was immobile with the thought, Hermione kneed him hard where it hurts. She smirked as he fell to the ground. _Damn, that bloody hurt! She better not have done any permanent damage!_ "You so just didn't do that…" whispered Draco venomously.

"Sorry, dear, already did."

Draco got up, stunned once again by Hermione. "Now, Draco, I will get my suitcase back whether or not I have to physically beat you up to do it." Now it was Draco's turn to smirk.

"Oh, Granger, do you think you can win that easily?"

Hermione suddenly grabbed Draco and threw him against the wall, pushing her body against his just like he had done to her mere minutes before. Draco couldn't believe her physical strength. _Who knew her body power matches her brain's._ "I won that easily before, didn't I?" Draco was speechless. _That girl can disarm people with her tongue alone. I better be more careful._ "Now," she said slowly. Draco suddenly felt a twinge of fear. "Where…" She came closer to his ear "is…" closer "my…" even closer "suitcase…?"

Draco couldn't believe her. This wasn't the Hermione he had seen since first year. Not the shy, studious bookworm who itched to answer every question correctly. She was aggressive, in control. She knew how to wield her power over him. He wasn't sure if he thought it was sexy or annoying. _Whoa, Draco, where did 'Granger's hot when she's aggressive' come from? Get a hold of yourself. The last thing I need is to give in to her. _

Hermione's mouth was still near Draco's ear. "Malfoy…" she…cooed? _Did she just coo at me? Holy crap, what in holy hell is going ON here? _Her voice then did a 180. "I want my suitcase now and if you're not going to give it to me, I will make your life hell. I promise."

Draco finally snapped out of it. "Granger, Granger, lovely show of aggression, but I'm not about to give up yet." He paused. "If you want your suitcase back, you have to do exactly as I say."

Hermione looked at him. She felt emotionally drained. _What went on just then? Why was I trying to seduce Malfoy?_ Her eyes widened at her own thought. _Merlin, Hermione, you were doing no such thing. You were trying to intimidate the git to give you your suitcase back. That's it._ However, she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach nor her pounding heart. _Hermione, control yourself! If Malfoy sees how much he is affecting you, you'll never be able to fight back!_ Hermione swayed, but she regained her balance when she heard Draco speak.

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I said that if you want your suitcase back, you have to do exactly as I say."

Hermione looked and felt defeated. She knew that it was no use. "Alright, Malfoy, what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

Author's PS- Uh oh. Will Hermione give up her first kiss to Malfoy? Wait and see. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Ah, the famous disclaimer line makes an appearance once again. And again, I say the same thing I said every other time I said a disclaimer. I own nothing. Everything belongs to JKR. If I did own anything, I repeat and maintain that I would be married to Tom Felton.

Author's Note- WOW! I cannot believe the success of this story. Thank you all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, firebirdflame, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy! This part is going to be more serious, but the funniness will start up again soon!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. I hope you all know me by now; if not, I'm the narrator. But I am 100 percent positive that all of you knew that already. My goodness, Draco and Hermione sure know how to get themselves into trouble. I mean, he stole her suitcase, she's just in a towel, and both have been pinned to the wall (again). Plus the fact that Draco is making Hermione kiss him to get her suitcase back, which I must say is probably (okay, definitely) not the best idea in the world. I have a bad feeling about this. Either Hermione will be going to Azkaban for murder or Hogwarts is going to be blown to smithereens. Bah, teenagers. Hormones are the worst thing ever invented, but of course, who ever listens to the narrator? No one, that's who. Go along now, everyone.

**Ch. 10**:

_Kiss me._ The words reverberated in Hermione's mind. _Kiss me._ Hermione was shocked to her very core. _Kiss me._ Why would Malfoy ask her that? _Kiss me._ She expected "Do my homework for the month" or "do my laundry." _Kiss me._ _Kiss me. Kiss me._

Hermione looked at Draco, who was still pinned against the wall. His eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, sifting through her memories and emotions. His eyes seemed so sad, so guarded; they seemed to hold the sorrow of the world. Hermione couldn't look away. _His eyes…They're so beautiful. Why did I never notice them before?_

"Granger…" Hermione only vaguely heard Draco speak. "I'm waiting…" Hermione slowly came back to reality. _He asked me to kiss him. Why?_

"Why?" Hermione whispered. Draco looked surprised when she asked that. _Why did I ask her to kiss me? Do I not know myself?_

"I don't know."

Hermione was still looking at him. She didn't know what came over her. It was like she was floating on clouds, aware of everything around her. Butterflies seemed to fill her whole body, igniting her muscles with the tingly sensation of electricity and perhaps something else…. "Why, Draco?" Her voice was nearly inaudible, making Draco strain to hear her.

Draco flinched, confused as to Hermione's sudden use of his first name. _What is going on? It's like I'm entranced by her. I…I don't know what to do._ "I don't know, Hermione. I really don't know…" A fear suddenly reached up to grip his throat. _I have no idea what is happening!_ _Why do I feel like I've been lit on fire?_

Hermione continued to stare into his eyes. She was mesmerized by those swirling orbs of silver and gray. She memorized how his blond hair swept into his eyes, the way his cheekbones made his face look sharp but handsome, the soft curve of his lips, so often marred by a sneer or smirk… She leaned towards him, her lips coming closer and closer to his…

Draco saw Hermione moving toward him. _How come I get the feeling that this isn't just for the suitcase…?_ He moved towards her, overcome by the trance that locked the two of them together. He put his arms around her face and neck. He could feel her hot breath on his face. His heart quickened. So close….

Suddenly, Hermione's rational mind made a comeback, breaking the entrancement. _What the HELL am I doing?!? Kissing MALFOY!? Holy Merlin!_ Hermione wrenched herself out of Malfoy's grasp, nearly as surprised as Draco was. "I…I got to leave." She raced out of the common room still clad in only her towel, dashed into her room, and slammed the door. _What just happened? Why did I even think those thoughts about Malfoy? Ewww, disgusting. But his eyes. Merlin, his eyes….Hermione, you need to get a hold of yourself. This. Instant.__ What happened just now will never ever happen again and it's your job to make sure of that. Oh, what have I done? _Hermione fell on her bed, her mind whirring as her emotions clashed with each other. She began crying softly into her pillow. _What have I done?_

Draco was still against the wall, stunned at Hermione's outburst. _First she stares at me, calls me Draco, almost kisses me, and then runs like no tomorrow to her room. Since when was Granger so damn complicated? _He touched his lips. _I was almost kissed by the Gryffindor Princess. And I wanted it. Really wanted it. I wanted it more than anything in the world. What is happening to me? I am supposed to win the bet with Blaise. That's it. NO romantic feelings at all. Period._ Draco went to go sit on the sofa, trying to grapple with his thoughts and feelings. _This can never happen again, Draco. Never. You need to get Granger for the bet, but absolutely no romantic feelings allowed. None. I'm not supposed to fall in love, especially not with Granger._ Draco got up and went to his room, but not before putting his ear to Hermione's door. He thought he heard her crying, but the sound was so soft that he couldn't tell for sure. He plopped on his bed, staring at the deep-green ceiling. _What mess I have gotten myself into?_

Author's PS- There you have it, readers. No kiss, but a pretty close one plus some new feelings popping up. How was it? Great, awful? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: The disclaimer line again? Please, we need something more original. Perhaps "I'm Not Plagiarizing So You Can't Sue Me!" line. That sounds much better. Going on – I own nothing, or else Tom Felton would have a spouse right now (me!).

Author's Note- WOW! I cannot believe the success of this story. Thank you all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, and purplekitten7)!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It's, of course, the narrator (who else would be introducing the story?). So, I'm sure I'm mimicking what all of you did when Draco and Hermione almost kissed: a big "O". Yes, it was quite a surprise for me too. I mean, all of this happened in one day. _ONE._ That must have set the world record in "number of weird and embarrassing encounters in one day." But the more important issue would be what the two of them will do now. I mean, they pinned each other up against walls numerous times and almost kissed! That's a mental handful, would you agree? Well, enough of me: let's get to it.

**Ch. 11**:

Hermione fell asleep soon after her odd encounter with Malfoy, completely forgetting that he still had her suitcase. She tossed and turned all night, always on the brink of consciousness, so it was obvious that she definitely did not get a good night's sleep. She finally woke up about an hour before breakfast. Stretching, she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom before remembering that all her toiletries were in her suitcase. As she turned to walk out the door, she spotted something on her night table out of the corner of her eye. _I'll worry about it later._ _Right now I need my suitcase so I don't end up stinking like a troll. Oh yeah, that'll be quite attractive._

Hermione tip-toed down the corridor separating her bedroom from Malfoy's. She prayed that the door was unlocked; she didn't feel like busting into Malfoy's room especially after last night. _Knowing how everything is royally screwed up, he and I will end up either (a) ripping each other's throat out or (b) professing our deep, undying love._ Hermione shuddered at the thought.

Hermione tried the knob; it was unlocked. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and stepped quietly into the room. She immediately spotted her suitcase near Malfoy's bed. _Damn it! That's the absolute last place I want to go right now._ She gritted her teeth. _Hermione, stop being a wimp. Would you rather smell like roses or ogres? Just go get the suitcase. _

Hermione stealthily snuck up to the bed and grabbed the handle. _Yes!_ Then she looked over at Draco, who was…wide awake. _Crap._

Draco smirked; he knew that Hermione would try to steal her suitcase back from him. "Sorry, Granger, bad timing." He swung his legs out of the bed and Hermione, to her horror, saw Draco in just his boxers. _Oh. My. God. He's so – Merlin, Hermione! Get your mind out of the gutter, or in this case, the sewer. Don't gawk at him like an incoherent idiot. Get out of there!_ Hermione tightened her grip on the suitcase and fled to the door. However, Draco somehow got there before her, so she ended up smacking straight into his chest and falling backward on her butt. _Ow._ _Please never do that again, Hermione._

Draco winced. "Merlin, Granger, before you want to go destroying my sternum, give me a warning." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes ablaze.

"Well, before you want to go gallivanting around in just your boxers, give ME a warning." He immediately fell against her, pinning her to the hard wood floor and using his arms to support him above her upper body. _Merlin, did walls get so boring that now I have to pinned to the floor? What's next, the ceiling?_ "Malfoy, GET OFF." He didn't. "NOW." He instead just pressed his body harder into her, causing her shoulder blades to hurt painfully.

"Now, why would I do that?" Draco pressed his face close to hers so he could look into her eyes. He saw her glance at his chest and stomach, to which he responded with a smirk. "Like what you see, Granger?" She shot him a venomous look.

"That is so cliché, Malfoy. I thought you could do better." She tried to shift her body weight, but to no avail.

"I can do much better, Granger. You know that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, like being pinned to the floor is a big improvement."

Suddenly Draco's mouth was inches from hers. "Don't provoke me, Granger. I don't take well to sarcasm in the morning." His hot breath fell on her face, giving her tingles up and down her body. _Hermione, get yourself together._ "Remember that." _Oh, I will, don't you worry your little Slytherin head._ He got off of her, but not before taking the suitcase back. He dropped it next to his bed. "You still haven't done what I asked you to."

"And I never will, Malfoy," said Hermione with vigor.

"Ah, didn't seem that way last night, did it?" Hermione instantaneously tensed, her nostrils flaring and her eyes lighting up again.

"Don't presume knowledge when you have none, Malfoy," retorted Hermione. "You don't know me."

"You don't know me either."

"I know enough."

"What's 'enough'?"

"That you're a disgusting, despicable, atrocious, slimy, sly, cunning, handsome Slytherin." The word "handsome" was out before Hermione could catch herself. _I'm so screwed. _

Draco smirked so wide when he heard that he thought his mouth got a muscle strain. _Ooo, so little Miss Princess thinks I'm handsome._ He walked up to her slowly, relishing her reaction to his approach. "Oh, really," he said as seductively as he could manage. He put his finger under her chin and brought her close to him. "Tell me, Granger. Do you get nervous around me? Do you have those butterflies in your stomach?" He saw her shake her head unconvincingly. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "You do. I can almost taste your anticipation and you want it. You want it to happen."

"No," whispered Hermione. Her stomach was churning and she felt lightheaded.

"Oh, yes," whispered Draco back to her. He cupped her face in his hands, piercing her eyes with his. "Oh, yes."

Author's PS- Cliffie! -Ducks flying rotten tomatoes- Like it? I hope so. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Hey, I own nothing. Nada. Don't sue me for academic dishonesty and deny me a chance to go to college, please. If I did own anything, I would be married to Tom Felton which I unfortunately am not (which proves all over again that I don't own anything!).

Author's Note- All you guys are wonderful! Thanks for the reads and reviews (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, S.Atkins, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Do I even have to introduce myself? Might as well, even though you all probably already know me, I'm the narrator. Honestly, Draco and Hermione need to get over themselves. The floor instead of the wall? Very original; I guess they had to shake things up a bit. Hopefully they didn't shake things up TOO much, or else we all are in deep trouble. They better not do anything stupid. Teenagers seem to do that sometimes. But what do I know, I'm just the narrator. Of course no one ever listens to me. Let's carry on, shall we?

**Ch. 12**:

Hermione was still staring into Draco's eyes. His eyes whorled into tiny tornadoes of gray, giving his eyes a heightened sense of life. His breath was still hot against her face. His hair fell into his eyes, every wisp obscuring a tiny part of his face. Hermione couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She was literally caught in Draco's eyes.

Draco meanwhile relished in his hold over her. _Now I can finally win the bet and never have to deal with this nonsense again._ He had an uprising of an emotion which he immediately squashed. _Remember, Slytherin Prince, no romantic feelings._ He bent his head down to kiss her. _Finally I can claim the Gryffindor Princess… victory is so sweet._ He continued moving closer to her lips.

Hermione was still frozen when she saw Malfoy coming closer. _Merlin damn it, he's trying to kiss me again._ Without warning her mind flipped back to the night before. Her throat constricted and she had a brief bout of dizziness, causing her to almost faint. _His eyes…His eyes…_ Her thoughts were volleying from one part of her mind to the next. _I feel it again. I feel the same way I did last night._ That thought only made Hermione freak out more; her mind felt like it was flailing in deep water. _I need to get away NOW._ At the last second, Hermione pulled away and ran blindly for the door. Draco ran after her after standing there stupidly for about three seconds, but Hermione was able to make it to her room and lock the door. Draco banged on the door fiercely.

"You can't escape, Granger! You want it and you know it! You will surrender to me!" After Draco said his piece, he walked back to his room to get ready for classes. He was in between a good and sour mood. _I didn't get my kiss, but I definitely know she has some feelings for me that she would rather ignore. _He put on his shirt and smirked. _She will give in. No one can resist the Slytherin prince for long._

Back in the Head Girl's room, Hermione was trying to steady herself on the sink in the bathroom. _What happened to me back there? I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. Since when did Malfoy had so much power over me?_ She stood up and grimaced as she replayed his final words he uttered outside her door. _I will never give in. Not ever._

She checked her watch and saw that she still had a lot of time before her first class, so she decided to read a book. She soon became engrossed in her new novel, which was about a rich man falling in love with a poor girl. He would always visit her and leave her gifts, but his favorite game was with flowers, which were used to convey and represent certain feelings. He would leave flowers on the doorstep to the girl's hut and she would have to figure out what they meant. Hermione, as a result of reading this book, had become very interested in the subject. She, of course, had gone to the library and picked out a book on flowers. After a while, she put down her novel and began reading the flower book. _Who knew that roses had different meanings based on their color? I never even heard of some of these flowers, which is definitely saying something. Perhaps I can ask Professor Sprout if she has any of these plants._ She got up from her comfy chair and grabbed her book bag, which thankfully did not weigh very much since Hermione had spelled it. She peeked out to see if Malfoy was lurking anywhere, but to her relief, she couldn't spot him anywhere. She tip-toed out of her room and went through the portal. As she was walking down the hall to see Professor Sprout (for she still had about forty-five minutes until her first class), she felt as though she was forgetting something. She had the same feeling the entire way to the greenhouses, no matter how hard she tried to reassure herself that she hadn't forgotten anything in the past six years.

"Hi, Professor Sprout," said Hermione. Professor Sprout, who was bustling over some mandrakes, turned towards the sound of Hermione's voice and smiled when she saw the star student.

"Ah, Hermione, so good to see you," replied Professor Sprout. She smiled knowingly at Hermione. "Now, I bet you're here because you have a question, though I can't possibly imagine what it could be." She chuckled when Hermione blushed. "What is it, dearie?"

"Well," began Hermione, "I was reading this novel about how a man would give certain flowers to his love and she would have to figure out what each one meant. I was wondering if you had any of these." Hermione rattled off a list of names.

"Yes, indeed I do," said Professor Sprout. "Even though I do not teach this information in class, I do know a lot about the meaning of flowers. If you have any questions, please find free to ask." Hermione thanked her and was about to go, but a random question popped into her head and it was out before Hermione knew it.

"Professor, what does a rhododendron mean?"

Professor Sprout turned to face her, her face grave, quite different from her cheery demeanor a couple of minutes ago. "It means 'Beware'."

Hermione was suddenly gripped with an inexplicable fear. "I-I have to go. Thanks, Professor." She fled out of the greenhouses and raced through the hallways, ignoring people's stares. _Something's wrong, I just know it._ She made it to the Head suite in record time. The lion detangled itself from the circle and greeted Hermione with a friendly growl. "So, Head Girl, can you answer my riddle to gain access?"

"I can and will," responded Hermione quickly. _I need to get in there now. I have a bad feeling about this._

"What will a Gryffindor such as yourself do for a friend?" asked the lion.

"A Gryffindor would do anything."

"Correct answer, Head Girl. You may pass." The portal swung open and Hermione scrambled inside it. She ran up to her room and threw open her door. What she saw implanted itself onto her mind.

A rhododendron. On her night table. With a card next to it. _Beware._

Hermione was shaking as she walked up to the table. She knew what would be on the card before she opened it. _Beware._

She suddenly felt as though she was being watched. Whipping around, she saw Malfoy leaning against the door frame. He whispered only one word before slipping out of her sight.

"Beware."

Author's PS- So, good, bad, awful, wonderful? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.

NOTE- Draco is not threatening Hermione physically or verbally. He is also not commenting on his hatred for her being a Muggle-born. He did this because he wants Hermione to know that he is not going to give up pursuing her and that he will stop at nothing to get her. I just wanted to clear that up in case some people were confused.


	13. Chapter 13

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Gracious God, do I have to keep repeating myself? If you ever repeated yourself this many times in public, people would either think you're senile or just plain weird. Well, I'm not crazy, but I guess I'm pretty weird because I'm repeating myself again: I own nothing. Zip, Zilch. All belongs to JKR, so worship her, not me. And if I did own anything, I would be married to Tom Felton and he would be buying me diamond earrings!

Author's Note- You guys are awesome. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, S.Atkins, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy! (The bold and italic indicates written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. I'm the narrator as you all should (hopefully) know. Poor Hermione. That "beware scare" must have really frightened her, but Draco is definitely not giving up on her. He seems quite determined to get her; I personally would call his condition "obsession," but I'll leave the brain probing to the psychologists. Thank God he doesn't know about MySpace or Facebook. "Draco Malfoy: Hottie Cyber Stalker" doesn't sound too appealing. Well, let us go on now. I'm sure all of you (including me) are quite interested about what's going to happen next.

**Ch. 13**:

Hermione was rooted to the floor. _Beware._ Malfoy was really serious. _Beware._ He wasn't going to stop. _Beware. _He wouldn't stop until he made her his. _Beware._ _Beware. Beware._

The realization crashed down onto Hermione. Up until last night, she tried to play off what was happening as one of Malfoy's silly games. But after that night…and the warning this morning…Hermione couldn't help but feel dread crawling up her arms and nesting in her brain. _Okay, Hermione. You just got to play his game. You know what you're doing. Just stay calm._ But she was feeling anything but calm. _You know what, Hermione? How about you just stay sane? Staying calm will come along after that achievement._ She peeked through the door: nothing. She mentally checked that she had all of her books and then raced through the Head suite just like she did before.

As the portal slammed shut, Draco emerged from the shadows and smirked. He had been hiding in one of the big armchairs. _I see she got my message. She'll be on her guard now, but she can't resist me for long. She'll let it down soon enough._ Draco blew some hair out of his face and smirked. _I love a good chase._

Hermione didn't even go to the Great Hall. She rushed to her class, Potions with the infamous Professor Snape. She burst into the room all flustered and took her usual seat by Harry and Ron. They shot her a look, but she didn't look back at them. Finally Ron decided to speak.

"How are you, Hermione? You seem a bit anxious." Hermione turned to Ron. _Anxious? ANXIOUS? How about "I'm ready to go out of my mind because my worst enemy is hitting on me and he will stop at nothing to do God-knows-what to me and I don't even know if I want it to happen or not"? Anxious definitely doesn't cut it. _

"Ron, I'm quite fine. Don't worry about me." Hermione managed to flash him her brightest smile, which seemed to assure her two friends that she really was alright. She returned her attention to her book bag in front of her, imaging it was Malfoy and that she was hexing the daylights out of it.

"Class, can't you at least pretend to be mature? No talking allowed and ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for even thinking about a retort." Snape walked briskly up to his podium and turned to look at the class. All of a sudden, the door opened and a certain platinum blonde walked in.

Hermione's heart leaped up into her throat. _Malfoy._ She dug her fingernails into her palms, leaving tiny marks in her hands.

"Malfoy, you're late. Your excuse?"

"Professor, I had some unfinished business" – he locked eyes with Hermione and smirked – "in the Head suite. I beg your pardon for being late, Sir." He gave Snape a fake smile.

"Alright, Malfoy, but don't expect me to be as lenient again." Hermione saw Harry ready with a protest, but she put her hand on his, which caused him to stop. She felt eyes on her and she found Malfoy glaring at her…_No, wait. He was glaring at Harry! He's jealous! That little git is jealous!_ Hermione then ruffled Harry's hair, eliciting a smile from her famous friend. She looked back at Draco…who looked absolutely livid. Hermione smiled to herself. _This time I'm going to be the one that wins._

"Okay, children. I have decided to assign your seats." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all had similar expressions of horror. "You will sit there for the whole year. First row from left to right: Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom…" Hermione tuned out until she heard her name. "Last row from left to right: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan…" Hermione yelped, loud enough to make Professor Snape stop and give her a cold look of disapproval.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" _Is something wrong? Is something WRONG? OF COURSE there's something wrong! You just seated me next to Malfoy, you know, the guy who is freaking HITTING ON ME!!! That's what's wrong! _

"Nothing, Professor." _Understatement of the year._

Malfoy smirked when he heard that he and Granger were seated next to each other. _Now I really can have some fun._ Hermione reluctantly moved her bags to her new spot. _This sucks hippogriff butt._ She sat down and shot Malfoy a dirty look when she caught him sauntering up to her.

"Malfoy, if you try anything, I'll cut you up and put you in my potion."

"Oh, Granger, why would you do that?" He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. "You know how chivalrous I am."

"You're as chivalrous as a chipmunk." Hermione retorted. However, she couldn't say any more because Snape just started class.

Hermione tried to concentrate on the class instead of on the boy next to her. _C'mon, Hermione. You'll never forgive yourself if you let Malfoy interfere with your schoolwork._ Suddenly, she felt a hand on her knee. She looked at Malfoy, who was grinning an evil grin. Hermione looked at him murderously.

His hand traveled up her leg a little way, causing Hermione to intake a sharp breath, to which Malfoy smirked. He then uncurled his hand a little and let a note drop precariously onto Hermione's leg. Her hand shot down and grabbed it before it tottered to the floor. She opened it.

_**Am I making you nervous?**_

A mixture of fear, hatred, and…exhilaration? flooded Hermione's senses. She looked over at Malfoy, who was, of course, smirking. _I am going to kill that ferret._ But soon her face crinkled into a devious smile. _Two can play at this game._ She set to work writing.

Malfoy saw Hermione's smile, which made him a little nervous. _What is she up to?_ Suddenly, he felt her brush his arm, which sent a slight tingle through his entire body. _Draco, what is the matter with you?_ Draco looked down on his notebook and saw a neatly folded paper. He opened it.

_**Not in the least, Malfoy.**_

Draco smirked. _She wants to play, eh?_ He did the same thing as he did before, leaving another note on Hermione's knee. She unfolded it.

_**How about now?**_

Hermione repeated her same motion, casually running her hand down Malfoy's arm from his elbow to his hand. He opened her new note.

_**No.**_

Draco smirked and leaned his head towards Hermione's. "How about now?" he whispered seductively. Hermione faintly shuddered, which only made Draco smirk even more. He laughed softly in her ear. "Try as you may, Granger, you won't win. I will. I always do." To his surprise, Hermione turned her head to face his.

"Not when I play."

Author's PS- So, readers? What do you think? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Here we are again, huh? At the same old boring line found at the same old boring place in every story. Well, since you all know what's coming, I won't keep you in suspense. I don't own anything! Nothing! If I did, Tom Felton would be calling me "honey dearest."

Author's Note: Wow, all of you guys are great! 62 reviews!!! That's unbelievable! Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, S.Atkins, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It's me, of course. The narrator. The one who opens every chapter of this story. (But I bet that you already knew that.) Hermione and Draco really know how to push each other's buttons, huh? And they're sitting next to each other in Potions!? Good Merlin! They'll blow all of Hogwarts up because they were fighting and not watching the Super-Explosive, Almost-Nuclear potion bubbling in the background. Ah, well. Two teenagers in the throes of Love-Hate Land are apt to be a bit dense at times. Perhaps they can work it out? I doubt it. But, hey, who listens to me? Let's go on, shall we?

**Ch. 14**:

Draco was stunned, speechless again at Hermione's sharp tongue. _My God, this whole speechless thing is getting way too common._ Hermione smirked at him as the bell rang. She gracefully got up from her chair and left the classroom, but not before leaving another note in front of Malfoy. He saw it immediately and read it.

_**Your luck has run out. It's only a matter of time before you lose.**_

Draco dropped the note like a hot potato. _She really likes to piss me off, doesn't she?_ Draco got up from his chair and smirked. _But I never lose. My luck never runs out. Granger will find that out soon enough._

Hermione meanwhile was walking to her next class, History of Magic. _More like Boredom with an extra capital B._ She slipped into the classroom and set up her parchment and ink. _Thank Merlin that Malfoy isn't in this class. I don't think I can take him another second. _She smiled to herself. _I sincerely hope he liked my little note._ Professor Binns walked – or floated – into class and Hermione resigned herself to taking notes.

Pretty soon the bell rang and Hermione moved to her next class. And then to her next class. And then to her next class. She was getting a little anxious because Malfoy had not made an appearance in any of her classes or in the hallways. _At least we're giving the hallway walls a rest. Poor things sure took a beating._

Hermione made it to the Great Hall, where she subsequently began shoving bread down her throat. She looked around to see some peers aghast and some others disgusted. _Hey, I am hungry and I have issues. If you don't like my manners, you can stuff it, no pun intended._ Hermione eventually slowed down eating and began reading over her notes from her previous classes. _Wendel the Weird? It's more like Wendel needs major psychiatric help._

"Boo."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and whipped around to see the speaker. Malfoy was standing right behind, his trademark smirk playing across his lips.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised that you actually deign to speak with me in public. I, however, will not do the same. Leave or I'll have to kill you." Hermione's clipped retort echoed through the Great Hall, grabbing the attention of some of the other students.

"Excuse me, Granger, but I don't like death threats very much. Perhaps you would like to retract that statement?" Draco's cold eyes pierced Hermione's brown ones.

Hermione stood up from her seat and gathered her books. "No." She tried to walk around, but Draco blocked her.

"No, then, Granger?" he said almost singsong-like.

"No, Malfoy." Hermione rushed past him and out of the Great Hall. She was halfway to her next class when she put her hand in her robe pocket and felt something that definitely wasn't there before. She drew the object out and saw it was another note. _Oh, crap. Malfoy, will you ever give up?_

_**You can't ignore me, Granger. You will succumb to me. I never lose. Ever.**_

Hermione got goosebumps from reading the note. _He probably slipped it into my pocket when I walked past him._ She shuddered. _He seems to be getting more aggressive as of late. I don't like this. I don't like this at all._

Hermione went through the rest of her classes easily. _Thank goodness I didn't have any more Malfoy-Malarkey today._ She turned towards the library. _A nice long read in the library is just what I need. _She entered the enormous library doors and made a bee-line to her comfy chair in the corner of the library. The chair was in a very secluded spot of the library, which was why Hermione liked it so much. _Peace and quiet, surrounded by books, no Malfoy. Just paradise._

Hermione pulled out her novel which she was reading before. She was at a particularly interesting scene when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. She twisted around in the chair to get a better view, but saw nothing. _Hermione, your sanity is going faster than you thought._ She went back to reading, but not five minutes later she thought she heard soft footsteps very close by. Again she stopped reading and checked, but still saw nothing out of the ordinary. _Figures. Malfoy really does make your head go loopy. _

"Boo."

This time Hermione sprang up from her chair, making her book go flying. As she turned around, she saw Malfoy standing behind her chair with, of course, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello, Granger…" he said seductively.

He silently walked to where Hermione was and made a move as though he was going to get closer, but he instead picked up the book. Hermione's breath stopped in her throat. He opened it to where Hermione had bookmarked it and read a little, all the while not speaking.

Meanwhile, Hermione was panicking. _Oh my God, he's reading the part when Oliver is serenading June! I am so dead. _Malfoy looked up from the book and gave her a seductive smirk and winked. _Yup, I am so dead. My obituary will be showing up in the paper by the day after tomorrow._

"Well, Granger, I didn't know that you were a hopeless romantic." Draco sidled up closer to her. "I never even knew you were interested in romance at all." He moved even closer while Hermione started backing up. _OH MY GOD, I'm going to hit a –_ She felt something hard against her back – _bookcase. Hey, at least it's not a wall._

Draco came closer still, almost pinning Hermione against the bookcase. "Do you like serenades?" _A simple but dangerous question._

"Perhaps."

Draco now pinned her tightly against the bookcase. He fingered a piece of her hair. "Perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Do you like it when a man tries to woo a woman? Do you like the chase? Would you like it if you actually made a man mad with love and desire for you?" Draco's voice was like honey.

Hermione faltered. "N-n-no."

Draco smirked into her ear. "No, Granger? Not even a little?"

"N-no."

Draco trailed his finger down her neck and along her collarbone. "Then why would you be reading this…?" Draco let his words hang in the air.

Hermione was at a loss for words. Her mouth was open like a gaping fish, unable to process neither thought nor words.

"Granger, you want this. Deny it all you want, but you want this. You want me. You desire me." Draco's mouth was still at her ear. "You _lust_ for me."

Hermione tried to get out of Draco's grasp, but she couldn't. She was mentally panicking at Draco's words, but eventually she got out a reply. "I do not."

"Yes you do, Granger. You want me. ME. Your worst enemy."

Author's PS- Well? Hopefully good, I guess. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Blah…blah…blah…oh, what I am supposed to say? That I don't own anything? That's it? Okay. I don't own anything. Anything else? That if I did own anything, I would have been married to Tom Felton? Alright. If I did own anything, I would have been married to Tom Felton. Is that all? Yes? Good. That's all.

Author's Note: I am astonished. I cannot believe the response to my story. It makes me feel so wonderful to know I am actually a decent writer. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, S.Atkins, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy! (The bold and italics indicate written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Since you all probably know who I am, I'm not bothering to introduce myself. However, you may be some person that hates order, so you are reading this story backwards and thus do not know who I am, so I will introduce myself just for you: I am the narrator. Draco surely is coming on strong, huh? I mean, two days and he's already saying that Hermione lusts for him. Bold little ferret, isn't he? Hermione is not going to take this little encounter too well. Perhaps she'll throw a 100-pound book (one of her light outside reading books, of course) at him. Or just kill him outright. But hey, even though I am a girl, how I am supposed to know how girls' brains work? They're more complicated than quantum physics and complex-variable theory put together. All I know is that Draco is in for a major butt-whupping, so let's not delay the inevitable anymore, shall we?

**Ch. 15**:

Hermione could not believe the words that came out of Draco's mouth. _Me, want this? __This emotional roller coaster that will most certainly lead to insanity? I'll pass._

Hermione was still acutely aware of Draco's mouth near her ear. Her heart was pounding, her head seemingly pulsating with tension. Her stomach was akin to a nest of butterflies._ Why am I reacting this way? It's not like I actually like him._ Suddenly the night before flashed before her eyes. _The kiss…His eyes…_ Hermione's mouth opened in a small "O". _Did I want him to kiss me?_ _Do I want him to kiss me now?_ She was reeling from the thought. _Did I? Do I?_ She felt like she was spinning out of control. _I could never like him. Not after he tormented me all those years. But those beautiful eyes…_Hermione felt a feeling rise very the very pit of her stomach and as she recognized it, she tried to squish it. _Holy crap, I did NOT just feel that!_ She suddenly sensed a cool breath by her ear: Draco was blowing into her ear, which again aroused that unwelcome emotion from her stomach. _He is so dead after this._ Hermione tried to wiggle out of Draco's grasp, but to no avail. _As soon as I get loose, I'll make sure that Malfoy will be well on his way to Antarctica. And that he will be attacked by penguins._

"Malfoy," she hissed dangerously, "Get away from me." Malfoy did not obey. Hermione finally snapped, all of the stress of the day before and today bursting forth in a tidal wave. _Okay, he is so asking for it._ All the while trying to eradicate that unwanted emotion, Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and began her tirade.

"On the contrary, Malfoy, I do not lust for you. I loathe you. I abhor every cell that makes up your body. I despise your arrogance. I curse your very existence. If you do not let me go this instant, you will sincerely regret ever being born."

Malfoy immediately recognized Hermione's venom, but slowly pulled away from her. He saw that Hermione's eyes were ablaze with hate and…something else?

"You are still my worst enemy, Malfoy. Don't forget that. Everything that happened between these past two days was a lie, a worthless game, a one-time fluke. I don't know what you're up to, but I will never fall for you. Never." She hurriedly went to her seat and picked up her bag. "Don't ever accuse me of the crime of desiring such a heartless bastard like you." She shot him a lethal look as she briskly walked to the library's exit.

Draco was speechless. _Whoa, she was seriously mad there._ He plopped down into the armchair. _I just might have totally ruined my chances of getting her to like me. But there is no way I'm losing that bet._ Draco pondered about the situation. _What was that other emotion in her eyes? I know I saw hate, but wasn't there something else?_ Suddenly it struck him. _Fear! She was afraid! Of what?_ Draco's eyes widened. _She was afraid of me! She was afraid that she actually would have given in to me! _Draco smirked. _Slowly but surely Granger will recant her lovely insult. She is slipping ever so little, but soon she will fall and fall hard. _Draco got up from the armchair and stretched. He began walking back to the Head suite.

Meanwhile, Hermione's mental state was analogous to a Category 5 hurricane. _I cannot believe I actually felt THAT when Malfoy had me pinned to the bookcase! Oh my Merlin, what is happening? I mean, it's been freaking TWO DAMN DAYS! For six years he treats me like shit and now he's trying to win me over? I mean, how many times can we throw each other into walls in two days? This entire thing makes no sense at all; better yet, it makes negative sense because the logic of this situation jumped out of the Astronomy Tower a while ago. _Hermione continued at almost a run to the Head suite. _Common sense must be tottering at the edge right now. By next week, whole damn reality would be plunging to its death._

She reached the Head suite and the lion untangled itself from the circle and rose to face her. "Hello, Head Girl. Studying, I see. Well, can you answer my riddle and enter the suite?"

"Yes, I can," responded Hermione. Since she was the smartest girl in the school, she had no trouble figuring out the lion's riddles.

"If confronted with a battle in which a Gryffindor will almost surely perish, will he fight or escape given the chance?" Hermione smiled; this riddle was easy.

"He would fight."

"Good, Head Girl. You may pass." The lion rejoined the circle and the portal swung open. Hermione checked behind to make sure Malfoy wasn't sneaking up on her – _look, now that brat has made me paranoid_ – and made her way up into her room. However, as soon as she stepped into the room, she was struck by an idea.

_Malfoy still has my suitcase. This is a perfect time to get it back._ She rushed out of her room and darted into his. She grabbed her suitcase and made for the door, but she stopped. _Perhaps he would appreciate a little note. _She smirked and conjured a quill and parchment. She held the paper up to the wall and began to write.

_**I bet you've noticed you're missing something. You now have no leverage, Malfoy. Try to win me all you want, but you will never prevail. **_

She conjured a tack, and stuck the note securely into the hard wood of the door. _Let's see him try to win now._ She lugged her suitcase back to her room and spelled the door. She flopped on her bed and began to think about the past two hectic days. _Did I really feel that? No, no, I didn't. Get a grip, Hermione. You are deluding yourself. By my approximation, you probably have lost half your sanity already. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if all of it jumped off the Astronomy Tower as well._ Hermione slid under the covers, promising herself that she would wake up early to shower the next morning. _You felt nothing, Hermione. Nothing._ However, a little nag in the back crevice of her mind prevented her from convincing herself completely. Soon she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Author's PS- No cliffie! Are you happy? I hope so. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I am really tired of this. Aren't you? I bet you are. So why don't we spare the agony of having to read the same thing over and over by just not putting it there. Oh, yeah. Then everyone else is going to come eat me alive. Bad idea. Okay. Well, we'll have to suck it up and read another one of these: I own nothing. If I did, I would be in the Caribbean with my husband Tom Felton. (And I also don't own Colgate University or anything associated with that school. Colgate is a name that I thought suited the snake.)

Author's Note: I am so happy that my story is getting so popular; it's nice to know people like my writing. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. I am, of course, the narrator. And I am the same narrator that has opened every other chapter in this story, so you all should know me pretty well by now (at least, I hope so). Hermione finally got her suitcase back! Can you imagine living without all your stuff for two days? No clothes, no toothbrushes, no nothing? Pretty bad image, huh? I just really hope Malfoy didn't do anything to her suitcase like hide snakes – those ones that spring out of a can and scare you three-quarters to death – in her underwear. Boys will be boys, but in Malfoy's case he can be an "terrible-two" toddler. Let's hope Mr. Smarty-Pants-Head-Boy didn't do anything against the rules…or illegal….

**Ch. 16**:

While Hermione was tossing and turning in her bed, Malfoy was slowly making his way back from the library. _Hahaha, I love my evil self._ He walked down the vast hallways, savoring his solitude. Since he was Head Boy, he was not subject to the curfews that other students so often grumbled about. He finally made it to the Head Suite portal. The snake detached itself and slid to the front, its beady glass eyes looking straight at him.

"Hello, Head Boy," hissed the snake. "Out ssssomewhat late, aren't you? Can you gain accessss to your ssssuite?"

"Of course," said Malfoy evenly. The snake actually creeped him out a little, but he could answers his riddles very easily.

The snake bobbed his head and continued. "Why do few Slytherins help their fellow neighbor?"

Malfoy grinned; he knew this one, too. "Because Slytherins look out for themselves first and if they do help someone, they only do it to help themselves as well."

The snake smiled, showing its pointed fangs glistening with saliva. "My, my, Head Boy. You certainly put my riddlessss to sssshame." He started to glide back into place, but Draco suddenly had a question.

"Snake," he said. The snake looked at him, halfway through his transformation. "You have never told me your name. Unless you would like to be addressed as 'Snake.'"

The snake looked at him and grinned. "Head Boy, my true name is not yours to know. Nor are the names of my brothers and sisters," he hissed, indicating the other animals around the door. "However, since I dislike being called 'Snake,' you may call me Colgate."

"Colgate," began Malfoy. "That's a very…different name."

The snake laughed, which sounded more like a combination of wheezing and hissing. "Indeed, it issss, Head Boy. That name issss very powerful and itssss meaning suitssss me perfectly."

Draco said nothing, a little unnerved by Colgate. "Well," he said, trying to keep a tiny quiver out of his voice, "Have a good night, Colgate." He made a move to enter the suite.

"Good night, Head Boy," murmured Colgate as he slid completely back into his place.

Malfoy trudged up to his room, feeling very tired. _Granger's mouth wore me out today._ Suddenly he realized the dirty aspect of the comment and smirked. _At least I won't have to wait long for that. She should be giving in to me anytime now. _He finally reached his door and noticed Hermione's note. Reading it, he became angry and tore down the note. _Why I was so stupid to not lock my door? She's right – I have no leverage for the kiss. Damn it!_ Suddenly, his anger drained out and his smug smirk returned. _But she is in for one hell of a treat tomorrow._ Malfoy showered and dragged himself to bed. _Did I mention how much I love my evil self right now?_ He then fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a headache and two awful knots in her shoulders. _That night was probably the most unrestful night in my life._ She swung her legs off her bed and stood up. She tried to lift her arms, but winced as they came level with her shoulders. _I need a hot shower pronto._ She walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on full-blast. She undressed and slipped in, relishing in the heat. _Hopefully I'll feel better after this._ Soon she finished her shower and dried herself. She put on her robe and looked at the mirror, which was all fogged up from the heat. She absentmindedly began drawing hearts and stars, just letting her finger roam over the cloudy easel. When she finally came to her senses, she stared in horror at her incomplete drawing.

There, center in the mirror, was a huge heart, which held her initials. However, what freaked her out was the next set of initials: A D and a half-finished M.

Hermione's heart started beating faster. _Oh My God, WHAT THE HELL did I just draw? A heart? With HIS initials? Next to MINE?_ Hermione's breathing sped up. _I'm don't…I'm don't…_ But she couldn't bring herself to even thinking the rest. Finally, Hermione's logic kicked it. _Hermione, you are seriously stressed. You were spacing out and didn't even know what you were writing. You probably just wrote his initials because the boy has been bugging the heck out of you since the first day. There's nothing to worry about._ Hermione quickly wiped the mirror clear and brushed her teeth. _It's official. My sanity has left the building, though Hogwarts is really a castle._

Hermione reentered her bedroom and looked at her suitcase, which was neatly placed against the wall under her gigantic window. _At least I got my suitcase back._ She went over to it and opened it slowly to make sure nothing fell out. What she saw left her speechless.…until five seconds later when she opened her mouth and let out a horrified and murderous scream.

"_MALFOY!!!!"_

Author's PS- Cliffie again! -Runs from readers with pitchforks- Did you like it? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I honestly give up. Why do I have to keep writing these? I mean, all of you get the gist of it. At least I hope all of you do. Anyway, I still don't own anything. If I did, well, you know where I would be. (And I don't own Osh Kosh or Post-Its.)

Author's Note – Holy crap! 89 reviews and as of tonight 6873 hits! Thanks to all who read and reviewed. (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy! (The italics and bold indicate written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It is I, the Amazing Bouncing Narrator (which, of course, you all knew). Draco and Hermione have major issues. _Major issues_. Like Hermione being unsure of whether or not she likes him and like Draco doing God-knows-what to her suitcase. Perhaps they should talk about it….Hahaha, who am I kidding? Their conversation will morph into yells, which will then morph into flying objects, which will then morph into such a battle that even Voldemort would be scared out of his pants. Teenagers. What a bundle of pain-in-the-ass hormones. Let's get to the story, now, hmm?

**Ch. 17**:

Hermione's shriek echoed off her bedroom walls, quite obviously displaying her rage. "MALFOY YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled again, her breathing speeding up and becoming louder. _I don't believe this._

Her suitcase had her clothes alright, but there were some little extra things attached. Malfoy had gone through every one of her clothes. And if that wasn't horrible and embarrassing enough, Malfoy has decided to take the liberty of commenting and evaluating each piece of clothing. And I, the narrator, mean EVERY piece.

She continued to stare at her suitcase, wondering whether to deal with that problem first or to beat the shit out of Malfoy. _Perhaps I should take a look. If anything, it'll get me more pissed and then I can really kill Malfoy with a no-remorse guarantee. _

She pulled out her extra school uniforms and saw a Post-It note on the skirts. She made a face of disgust after she read it.

_**Granger, your skirts might as well be a nun's habit.  
**_

Hermione ripped the note off, crumpled it, and cast it on fire with her wand. _Stupid Malfoy, always the pervert. Perhaps the word 'modesty' isn't in his vocabulary. Oh yeah, because his vocabulary is the size of an atom. Cocky bastard._

Hermione then took out her four pairs of jeans. Each one had a Post-It note on the pockets.

_**Granger, when did you buy these, the 80s?**_

_**Granger, these jeans are perhaps the most revolting pair that I have ever seen in my life.**_

_**Granger, ever heard of "flattering"? Because these jeans aren't.**_

_**Granger, I know you're smart, but apparently your intelligence went out the window when you bought this. **_

Hermione was now fuming. _Who is he to criticize my fashion sense?_ She thought back to the incident when she saw Malfoy in only his boxers. _At least I WEAR clothes._

Hermione then decided to go through her shirts. As she predicted, each one had a Post-It on it.

_**Granger, now I know why you have never had a boyfriend.**_

_**Granger, your grandma's clothes went out of style quite a while ago.**_

_**Granger, shirts are supposed to be appealing to the eyes. This one makes me want to stab mine out.**_

_**Granger, you're supposed to be attracting guys, not scaring them away.**_

Hermione now was beyond fuming. _I like my clothes damn fine._ After she disposed of the Post-It notes, she roughly put her clothes away, trying to stall the next ordeal of the suitcase cleaning. However, she finally returned to the suitcase, dread and anger mixing in her gut.

She pulled out her first undergarment: a bra. Sure enough, there was a Post-It note.

_**Granger, even your undergarments are unattractive. **_

She imagined punching Malfoy in the face and then drew out another one: underwear. Of course, a Post-It graced it.

_**Granger, 5-year-olds wear these. I think an upgrade from Osh Kosh is in order. **_

The rest of the undergarment ordeal was the same: Malfoy berated her on her disinterest in being attractive and her horrible fashion sense. Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She burst out of the door, stormed down the hall, and threw open Malfoy's door.

"MALFOY, I –" Hermione began to scream. However, she abruptly stopped when she saw Malfoy still in bed sleeping. _Man, that kid can sleep through anything. That little git. I should wake the ferret up and let him have it._ Hermione paused. _But I have a better idea…_

Hermione ran to his drawers and grabbed every single piece of clothing in his room. _Let him get a taste of his own medicine._ She crept out of Malfoy's room and into her room. She spelled her door shut and conjured up a huge stack of Post-Its. She checked the clock; she still had at least had two hours until Potions began. _Let's get to work…._

About forty minutes later, Hermione got up and stretched. _I should go to breakfast._ She left her room, spelled it shut with the strongest locking charm she knew, and made her way through the portal. She walked briskly to the Great Hall, happy with her trick on the devious ferret. _Perhaps he will think twice about invading my privacy again._

She entered the Great Hall and immediately saw her friends waving furiously at her. She smiled at them and walked over. "Hey, guys," she said. "How are you?"

Harry mumbled "Guf" while he was chewing his toast smothered in strawberry jam. Ron smiled at Hermione and said "I'm very good. And you?"

_Oh, just fine. My worst enemy freaking commented on my UNDERWEAR._ "I'm good, too." _Because I totally just owned Malfoy back._ "Obviously I am busy with schoolwork and Head Girl duties, but I'm managing."

Ron grinned. "Of course, Hermione. If anyone can handle all that, it's you." His face then turned a bit more serious. "How is it living with" – he shuddered – "Malfoy?"

Hermione was a bit taken aback by Ron's question. "W-w-well," she stuttered. "It's far from paradise, but we refrain from killing each other. That's a plus." Hermione looked at Harry, who had finished chewing his toast.

"He isn't harassing you, though, is he?" asked Harry.

_Hahahaha, that's a good one._ "Hahahaha, that's a good one, Harry," laughed Hermione. "No, he isn't harassing me – _that was totally the__ biggest lie in the universe_ – but if he does try anything, I'll put him in his place pronto. No need to worry about me." Hermione stiffened as the bell tolled. "Better go, guys. I need to get my books." She excused her from the table and walked out of the hall. She reached the Head suite in no time. The lion disentangled itself and slid to the front, giving a soft roar at seeing Hermione.

"Hello, Head Girl. Can you answer my riddle?"

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"I am something that no one can touch, but something friends value more than anything. I stand true even when chaos is around me. I am a quality renowned by all societies. What am I?"

Hermione frowned because the answer did not come to her right away. Soon enough, her frown reversed into a smile. "Loyalty."

The lion let out a tiny grunt of amusement. "Correct, Head Girl. You may pass." The portal swung open and Hermione went through. She looked around and saw no sign of Malfoy anywhere. _The lazy bum's probably still asleep. I better get back to my room to finish my little project._ She silently climbed the stairs and retreated into her room.

As soon as Hermione's door closed, Draco began to stir. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. _Man, I slept well last night_. He checked his watch. _I better get ready._ He got up from his bed, missing its warmth. After doing some stretching and push-ups (_Duh, can't have my perfect physique deteriorate_), he went to his dresser and opened the drawer that usually holds his uniform. Nothing. Not even a lone lint ball.

Draco stared in horror. _Oh My God, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!!???_ He began tearing up his entire room and alas, he could not find even one shirt or a pair of pants. _What the hell happened?_ Suddenly, realization dawned on him and his face contorted with anger.

"_GRANGER!!!!_"

Author's PS- Did you all like it? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I swear, this is getting annoying. I OWN NOTHING!!!! There, happy? Good. _Pause._ AND IF I DID, I WOULD BE MARRIED TO TOM FELTON!!!!

Author's Note: All of you guys are wonderful! Now 99 reviews and 7555 hits! I can hardly believe it. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy! (The italics and bold indicate written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. You all must know who I am by now. If you don't, which I highly doubt, I'm the narrator. I am shocked that Draco went through Hermione's clothes; I mean, would you want a guy knowing what undergarments you wear? I didn't think so. Still, I cannot believe Hermione took all of Draco's clothes! But Draco seemed a tad mad, so let's hope he keeps his temper in check. If not…well, I definitely won't stick around. I'll probably hide in the dungeons…or Siberia if it's really bad. But, enough of me planning my escape routes: let's go on to the story!

**Ch. 18**:

Draco flung open his door so hard that it left a dent in the wall and raced down the hall, totally ignoring the fact that he was only in boxers. _That little priss took MY CLOTHES! She will soon regret it! _He reached Hermione's door in record time and pounded on the door.

"GRANGER, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES _NOW_!"

He could hear footsteps from within the room. He heard Hermione's voice through the door.

"Oh, Malfoy," she sighed. "Why on earth would I have your clothes?" she said innocently.

Malfoy's face contorted with anger. "You know damn well why!"

"Actually, I don't. Please enlighten me."

Malfoy's temper was rising. He swore that smoke would be coming out of his ears any second now. "Granger," he hissed, "you stole my clothes. And that does not make me very happy."

"Oh, I stole your clothes?"

"GRANGER, DON'T PLAY INNOCENT! NOW GIVE THEM BACK!" Malfoy started punching the door, but it wouldn't give. He was getting madder and madder by the millisecond.

"Why, pray tell, would I do that? I mean, YOU stole MY clothes not too long ago." Malfoy imagined her twirling her hair when she said that, which got him even more angry if that was possible.

"So?"

"'So?' I didn't realize how daft you really are, Malfoy. You stealing my clothes didn't make me very happy either. And the notes…." she paused. "Definitely didn't make me inclined to forgive you anytime soon. Not that I would have anyway."

Draco could hardly miss the note of venom in Hermione's voice, but at this point he was too enraged to care. "GRANGER!!! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"No."

Draco was speechless for a quick second at Hermione's response, his gut roiling with bubbling fury. _She…flat-out refused me? NO ONE refuses me! _His voice returned in a flash, and then he made a threat that he soon wished he hadn't.

"Granger, if you do not give them back right now, I will personally tell everyone in the school that you have been throwing yourself at my feet begging for me to kiss you."

There then was silence. Absolute silence. Nothing. Not a sound from Hermione's room. Draco stood outside the door, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Soon about two or three minutes passed and Draco was getting a little antsy. _What the hell is she doing? I'm about to go mad with the suspense. _

Suddenly, the door swung open very slowly, which made it creak like a door would in a horror movie. Hermione was in the doorway, staring at Malfoy with such intensity that he thought he would shrivel like a Mandrake left in the sun too long. Hermione quickly strode up to him, her mouth set in a firm, thin line, until her face was an inch from his. Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

"If you do that, you will never see the light of day again. You will not sully my reputation with that disgusting rumor. Face it, Malfoy." She licked her lips, which caused Draco to feel a tingling sensation in his stomach. Her honey-brown eyes, now filled with tiny chocolate tornadoes, continued to bore into his. Her hot breath tickled his face, making his hair on the back of his neck rise. Her voice slithered into his ears like a cunning serpent. "I win this time."

She drew away from Malfoy and summoned her books. "Now I have to get to class." She locked her door shut before Draco could make a move. "Have fun getting your clothes back." She waltzed away, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Good-bye, Malfoy," she said coldly before slipping out of the portal.

Draco was in shock. _She beat me again! How the hell am I supposed to get my clothes?!_ He tried to unlock the door with magic, but to no avail. _She probably put a complex locking charm on it. I'll have to get help._ At that thought,Draco's face reddened even though no one was watching. _But I can't go out there in my BOXERS, for crying out loud! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school! _Draco paced in front of Hermione's room for a good ten minutes. _If I don't go, I'll miss classes and everyone will be wondering where I am, so a ton of rumors will be flying by lunch, probably some worse than this. But if I do go and someone catches me, all of Hogwarts will never let me live it down. God damn it, I don't know what to do! _Draco walked down the stairs and lifelessly slumped into an armchair. _I'll get Granger for this. I swear I will._ Finally he stood up, making his decision. He crossed to the portal and slipped out as silently as he could. _Please, please, please, please, O god of the mighty clothes, please don't let anyone see me._ Draco sidled up against the wall, thanking his lucky stars that no one was in the hallway at the moment. _All I need to do is get to the Slytherin common room, grab Blaise, have him lend me some clothes, and then I can work on how to break Granger's spell. Simple enough. _Draco could feel sweat trickling down his face. _Yeah, tell that to my sweat glands._

Draco stayed plastered against the wall for what seemed like an eternity. _Everyone must be in classes or breakfast._ Finally, Draco reached the dungeons, its familiarity seeping into him like a calming drug. Draco turned the corner, checking multiple times to make sure no one was around. _Okay, Draco, almost there. Just down that hall. Just one more hallway._ Draco started inching down the hallway, thanking the mighty clothes god that he was almost to safety. _C'mon, Draco. Soon this ordeal will be over and you can get Granger back good. Keep going, keep going! _He was twenty meters from the portal. Fifteen. Ten. Five. Two-and-a-half. One. The password was on his lips. Suddenly, a female voice screamed from behind him, making Draco go paralyzed with fear and dread.

"OH, GOOD LORD!!!!!"

Author's Note: I know, another cliffie! I'm so evil, huh? But I updated twice in two days, so consider it a tradeoff. So, how is it? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: This is lame-o. And you all know that it's lame that I said "lame-o," so we all know that the disclaimer line is way "lame-o." Lame. Stupid line. Psh, I don't own anything. I got my team of lawyers behind me armed with law textbooks, so don't even try. And, I'm not married to Tom Felton, which I said that I would be if I did own anything, so since I'm not married to Tom Felton, I don't own anything. Confused? Good, that was the point. Not? Well, psh.

Author's Note- I fainted. 118 reviews and over 8000 hits?! OMG! All of you are wonderful! Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, and purplekitten7)! Enjoy! (The italics and bold indicate written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It is I, of course. Who? You all know who I am by now, right? Right?! Well, in the SLIM chance you don't, I'm the narrator. Poor little Draco. That has _got_ to be embarrassing. I mean, I don't think I'd want to be shuffling down my school hall in my matching polka-dot bra and underwear. I don't think you do either, but in case you do…all the power to you. I wonder who caught our little Draky-poo. Let's find out…

**Ch. 19**:

The shriek echoed off the walls. Draco was still in the same position, the password sitting on his tongue waiting impatiently for Draco to snap out of it and run like mad. However, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't move. Finally, after what seemed an eternity and three-quarters, Draco pivoted ever so slowly around to face his captor….

Professor Minerva McGonagall.

_SHIT! _The swearword rang through Draco's head like five cathedral bells. _I'm in SO much trouble._

Professor McGonagall was speechless after her scream. _The HEAD BOY! OUT IN ONLY HIS UNDERWEAR! _Her brain rewired her mouth to work. It opened…and Draco silently began making out his last will and testament.

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU OUT IN ONLY YOUR BOXERS!!!!????"

Draco thought his ears were going to split. Suddenly he heard doors creaking open…_Oh NO! Classes are changing!_ Students began filing out of the classrooms, only to stop dead after seeing Draco getting totally chewed out by McGonagall.

"DO YOU THINK THAT BEING HEAD BOY IS A JOKE???!!! BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU, MR. MALFOY, IT IS NOT!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU, A SEVENTH YEAR, WOULD DO SUCH A JUVENILE ACT!"

Draco's ears were now definitely splitting. And what made it worse was the entire floor was concentrating on him. He could see girls sniggering and giggling and boys with smirks on their face. _They like nothing better than to see me humiliated._

"MR. MALFOY, COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT!" She might as well had saved her breath because she marched right up to him, grabbed his left ear, and half-hauled, half-dragged him to Dumbledore's office.

"Absolutely disgusting…No boy in MY day would have done something so immature…" Draco could hear her muttering under her breath.

_Yeah, well probably because no GIRL in your day would have LOCKED A BOY'S CLOTHES IN HER ROOM!!! _Draco's mind was running a high-speed race. _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one? _His fists clenched. _Granger is going to pay for this quite severely._

"CHOCOLATE FROG!" McGonagall was still so mad that she practically screamed the password. _Good, prof, let all the students in a mile-radius know how to sack Dumbledore's office._

She stomped up the stairs, leaving Draco to try not to trip while struggling to keep his ear attached to his head. The door to Dumbledore's office swung open and McGonagall marched right through, not even caring that Draco almost knocked into an odd contraption that was somewhere between a compass and washing machine.

"DUMBLEDORE!" McGonagall boomed. Draco winced, her harsh voice stinging his eardrums. _She REALLY doesn't have to do that, now, does she?_ Dumbledore appeared on the top stair and looked down at them. His lips twitched into a smile, but he did not laugh. _Good. I don't think I can stand any more humiliation. _

"Well, Minerva, what have we got here," questioned Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Headmaster, I found THIS – " she indicated to Draco "– outside of the Slytherin Common Room."

"Ah," sighed Dumbledore. He was now in his seat and he looked into Draco's eyes. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, how did you get yourself into this…awkward situation?"

_Awkward doesn't even BEGIN to cover it._ "Well, Granger decided to play a prank on me and took all my clothes. She magicked her door so I couldn't get them. Therefore, I decided to sneak to the Slytherin Common Room to find Blaise Zambini and get some clothes. You know the rest."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, thinking silently. McGonagall still looked livid. Draco thought he would either a) die from embarrassment or b) crawl in a hole and then die.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I believe your story –" Draco looked at him incredulously "– but I wonder why Hermione would go to such lengths to punish you." Dumbledore's knowing eyes bored into Draco's. "Is there something you did to provoke her?"

Now McGonagall looked like she would explode like a volcano. _Hope she does_, wished Draco grumpily.

"N-no, Headmaster." I am such a terrible liar. "We are getting along quite fine."

Dumbledore didn't look convinced a bit. "Okay, Mr. Malfoy, I'll take your word for it." Draco breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief. "But I am going to instill a punishment for your behavior."

Draco's head snapped up. Like this day can't get any worse.

"I want you to write an apology to Ms. Granger."

"WHAT???" Draco had forgotten all decorum as he screamed his response. Dumbledore looked as though he was about to chuckle.

"Why?" said Draco a little more quietly. He certainly didn't miss McGonagall's death glare at his outburst.

"Because I know that Ms. Granger would not have been provoked to do such a thing unless you had instigated her. Since this situation is your fault –" Draco could not believe what he was hearing "– I want you to write a letter of apology to Ms. Granger for goading her so."

Despite Dumbledore's jovial tone, Draco could see the seriousness in his eyes. He had lost. "Yes, Headmaster," he replied dejectedly.

"You are dismissed. Minerva, I believe that you have a class now." McGonagall nodded curtly and left the room with a swish of her robes. "Now," said Dumbledore, conjuring up a pair of robes, "get back to the Head suite and get ready for your classes."

Draco took the robes and put them on. He walked tiredly out of the office and out through the portal. As he watched the phoenix slowly revolve back to its original position, he sighed. _This is not a good day. And I have to apologize to Granger._ He then smiled deviously.

_But I'll get her back. I swear it._

Author's PS- Good? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I know a line that gets on everybody's nerves…everybody's nerves…everybody's nerves…I know a line that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: YOU ROCK! 'Nuf said. 139 reviews and 9885 hits!? WOW! Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, and burnin4Christ)! Enjoy! (The italics and bold indicate written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Now, do I really need to introduce myself again? Really? Fine. I'm the lovely, most awesome narrator of this story (a fact known to all of you by now, I'm sure). Draco must have bad karma. Seriously. He gets caught in his underwear by McGonagall and then has to write an apology to the person who caused this fiasco in the first place? That's tough. Anyway, Hermione better watch her back before Draco makes her have to fail a test on purpose or something. Now _that's_ a catastrophe. I wonder how Draco will take this little (okay, big) ego blow….

**Ch. 20**:

Hermione was calmly sitting in her first class, the dreaded Potions. However, she was happy because of two things: she owned Malfoy again and he wasn't in class. _Serves the ferret right for taking my clothes. He won't be stupid enough to do that again._

"Okay, class," snapped Snape, "Before we get started today, I want to inform you that I will assign your partners now. You will be partners for the rest of the year. Harry Potter and Vincent Crabbe…Parvati Patil and Millicent Bulstrode…."

Hermione zoned out until she heard her name. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy…" Her eyes shot open and she exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

The whole class turned to look at her, including Snape, who had quite a nasty grimace on his sallow face. _Geez, who got his underwear in a twist? Oh, probably me._

"Yes, Ms. Granger. Draco Malfoy is your partner. And don't protest," Snape retorted when he saw Hermione's mouth begin to open. "I put you two together because as Head Boy and Head Girl, you will be models for the other…less-potion-inclined students." _And for your own sadistic pleasure._

As Hermione sat back defeated in her chair, Snape continued. "Today we are making a Truth Potion. Who knows the correct name for this potion?"

Of course, Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape looked at her and turned his mouth into a sneer – _I always thought his mouth was permanently stuck that way_ – before proceeding to look at other students. "No one?"

Hermione continued to raise her hand although she knew it was pointless. _He's not going to call on me, of course._

"It is called Veritaserum, Professor. The prefix 'verit' means 'truth'." Hermione knew that voice anywhere. _WHAT THE –_

"Correct as usual, Draco. But why, may I ask, are you so tardy to my class?"

Draco smirked; he saw that Hermione had stiffened as soon as she heard his voice. "I had a very urgent matter to attend to." _Thank Merlin we have double periods in Potions today. They still don't know about my….delicate situation._

Snape looked skeptically at Draco. _Thank Merlin he's in the dark, too_. "Alright, Draco. Take your seat immediately."

"Yes, Professor," said Draco sycophantically before striding over to Hermione. He smirked at her, which caused her to swallow hard. Then he sat down, staring straight ahead at the blackboard where a magicked chalk was busily scribbling down the instructions.

Meanwhile, Hermione was internally panicking. _I mean, it was a brilliant idea at the time, but is he going to get me back? Can he? I know those robes aren't his, so he didn't get his clothes back. OH, CRAP! Did he go to Dumbledore? What's the punishment for humiliating the Head Boy? Am I going to be expelled? Oh, man. I'm dead._

"Get to work," said Snape curtly, shaking Hermione out of her mental battle. Still a little disoriented, she got up to get the first few supplies from the cupboard. Draco was sitting next the cauldron (which had appeared before him a few seconds before) watching Hermione. _She is going to so get it! Slytherin Prince conquers Gryffindor Princess! I like it!_

Hermione got her supplies and turned around, locking eyes with a certain blonde boy. Her breath snagged in her throat. Her palms began sweating, making her almost lose her grip on the bottle of puckered newt eyes (_Ew, gross_). She felt flushed and faint, which startled her even more. _Since when did Malfoy have such an effect on me?_ She stared back, mesmerized by his eyes. _His eyes…._Suddenly her mind flashed back to that first night. _His eyes…._

"Um, Hermione, can you move," asked a tiny voice. Hermione whipped around to see Neville, frightened by her sudden, intense gaze. "You're blocking the line." Hermione saw the rest of class looking at her impatiently. "Sorry, Neville," apologized Hermione. She began walking back to her and Malfoy's table.

Malfoy saw the effect he had on Hermione and smirked. _Is little Granger nervous? Because of me? _He mentally cackled. _This is going to be quite interesting._

Hermione returned to the table, mentally slapping herself. _Good Hermione, let's go ogle the ferret. Have I lost all remnants of my sanity? Or is my common sense on vacation?_ She started the potion, pouring in some really bad-smelling liquid and stirring it thirteen times clockwise while adding one newt eye for each stir. _Just focus on the potion, Hermione. Not that hard._

Suddenly she felt his eyes on her again, but she didn't dare look at him. She could practically feel his eyes trailing down her body. _FOCUS, HERMIONE, DAMN IT!_ However, she stirred one time too many because she lost count, causing the potion to explode, enveloping her in a thick purple smoke.

Snape came over and cleaned up the mess. "Honestly, Ms. Granger, was the stirring too difficult?" Hermione shot Snape a dirty look while he was shaking his head. "Zero for the day, then, if Malfoy cannot do the potion himself." Draco stood up and addressed Snape, saying that he indeed could finish the potion before the end of class. As he went to get more supplies, Hermione slumped into her seat. _Little suck-up._

Draco came back and proceeded to whip up the potion so fast that he was done in twenty minutes. Hermione was in disbelief. _A pretty amazing feat, even for me._ Snape came by and checked the potion, nodding his head in approval.

"Ms. Granger, be glad Mr. Malfoy is your partner. He just saved you from getting a zero." As Snape continued on to the other groups, Draco smirked at Hermione.

"So, Granger, are you going to thank me or what?"

Hermione snapped her head up. "Why would I thank you of all people? Just because you correctly completed a potion doesn't mean you can gloat over it."

"Sharp tongue, Granger. Very sharp."

Hermione blushed, remembering their first couple of encounters, but her intensity came back. "Too sharp for you, Malfoy?"

"Nope."

Hermione frowned at him. "Watch yourself, Malfoy."

"No, Granger. Watch yourself." That made Hermione unnerved. She saw Malfoy's smirk and knew she was in trouble. _Watch yourself._

"Okay, class," said Snape, drawing both Hermione's and Draco's attention. "Now, according to Dumbledore, the school does not have enough unity. Therefore, he requested me to have you all drink some Veritaserum and question your partner. He thinks it's a bonding thing." Snape obviously looked displeased at Dumbledore's request.

Draco's mind was whirring. _Never mind the other plan. This is going to be perfect._ He looked over at Hermione, who looked petrified. He smirked again.

"Hey, Granger?" Hermione looked at him, anger coloring her face a tinge of pink.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked curtly.

"Watch yourself."

Author's PS- Good? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: You know, the disclaimer line is kind of like a telemarketer. No matter how many times you try to avoid them, they just keep coming back. Well, here's mine coming back again: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be married to Tom Felton.

Author's Note: 154 reviews and over 11100 hits. Wait a second. Okay, I'm conscious again. YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, hsmprincess, turbyhurby288, and burnin4Christ) Enjoy! (The italics and bold indicate written words.)

AUTHOR'S VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter is very serious, actually. The funniness will start again, but I'm warning you that this chapter might not be what you expect.

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Why do I bother to do this at the beginning of every chapter? You have to be either reading this story backwards or sideways (whichever you prefer) to not know who I am. In case this is your first time reading this story, I am the narrator. Veritaserum, huh? I think our little Hermione and Draco are in trouble! What if they confess some things they rather keep to themselves? That won't go over too well. Hey, at least I get some good laughs. Carry on, now, readers.

**Ch. 21**:

Hermione was ready to pee her pants. _I have to take VERITASERUM!? AND I HAVE TO HAVE A HEART-TO-HEART WITH MALFOY!?!?!_ She looked at him; of course he had a smirk on his face. _My life sucks._

Meanwhile, Draco was dancing for joy in his mind. _Now I will be able to see what she is really feeling for me. Then I'll know how much longer I need to work on her and finally win that bet._ Draco' stomach suddenly twinged. _What the hell was that?_ His eyes widened. _That couldn't have been guilt!? I don't even like her so why should I feel guilty? _He looked at Hermione, who was chewing her lip. His stomach contracted again. _Draco, you're a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Act like one._ But somehow he could not gain back his earlier elation.

"Okay, class," Snape drawled. "Let's have the boys drink first since they are usually more…._reticent_ about their feelings." He grinned evilly. "Now drink up."

Now Draco was panicking. _OH, CRAP! What if she finds out about the bet? The boxers incident? My past?_ He looked at the cauldron like it was a bubbling pit of toxic poison. _Which it is really, now that I think about it._

Hermione was watching Draco as he battled with his mind. _Can't he just hurry up and end the misery for both of us?_ Finally she couldn't take his stalling any longer. "Malfoy, just drink the stupid potion before I stuff it down your throat!"

Draco shot out of his thoughts and gave Hermione a dark look. "Hold your horses, Granger." He steeled himself and drank a ladleful all at once.

Hermione was fascinated as she watched the transformation. Draco's eyes lost their luster, his body gave an involuntary shudder as the Veritaserum oppressed his conscious mind and rewired his brain to speak involuntarily. It seemed like an almost imperceptible wind ruffled his blonde hair. He walked stiffly to his chair and sat down; he still remembered that he was to be interrogated.

Hermione sat in a chair facing him. She decided to test him to make sure the Veritaserum was alright – she didn't want him to suddenly talk like a chicken or think he was a dragon and try to jump out a window. "What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." The answer was automatic.

"Who are your mother and father?"

"Narcissa Black Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, both purebloods."

Hermione was satisfied with his answers. _The Veritaserum is working as it should_, she thought with a sigh of relief. _The last thing I want is Malfoy doing something stupid._ Her brain stopped and mulled over what was going on. _What should I ask about? His childhood? Perhaps that's a good place to start. _"What was your childhood like?"

"Terrible." Hermione was taken aback by Draco's cold voice. She hesitated before asking her next question.

"How so?"

"My father beat me and my mother. He did not care for his family. Consequently I was subject to his disgust and disapproval. I was never good enough for him. I never learned to live and love like a normal human." Draco's voice was monotone the entire time.

Hermione was shocked, the other conversations drifting into the background. _How did he survive?_ She looked at his dull eyes. _His eyes are nothing compared to that night…._She shook her head. _What the hell, Hermione!? Focus! Just keep going!_ She decided to get off the topic of his family. She didn't want to hear any more, plus she was quite sure that Draco would be livid if he found out that he told her about his childhood. She decided instead to get the answer to another sensitive question.

"Why do you act so mean to people, especially Muggle-borns like me?"

"I was taught to despise your kind. That hatred was ingrained into me. It is a part of my psyche, unalterable because I learned it at such a young age." Hermione shuddered at his voice. _So cold..._

"Then why…" Hermione paused. _Gather your courage Hermione!_ _It's now or never!_ "Why are you…pursuing me?"

Draco suddenly looked at though he was in excruciating pain. _He's trying to free himself from the Veritaserum's bonds! That potion's grip is impossible to break! He'll die!_ Fear rose up in Hermione. "Malfoy, stop!" she called, panic creeping into her vocal chords.

Draco was meanwhile having the battle of his life. His conscious mind, shoved into a corner by the Veritaserum, registered Hermione's question and was fighting back. The Veritaserum recognized Draco's resistance to telling the truth and was trying to subdue his mind again. His conscious mind was fighting tooth and nail: _I can't let Granger find out the truth! I can't! I'll be ruined!_ The Veritaserum reacted so strongly to this thought that it slammed his brain with a wall of force, sending waves of tortuous pain through the nerves and causing his muscles to spasm.

Hermione was watching this inner turmoil in horror, staring at Malfoy's twitching body. "Malfoy, stop fighting! It will kill you! Malfoy!" She was shaking him now, her eyes wide with terror. "MALFOY! STOP IT!"

Snape, who had gone into his study to grade some papers, raced back into the dungeon classroom. "What is going on here!?" he bellowed. He saw Hermione, hysterical, shaking Draco furiously. Snape ran over to her. "Miss Granger - !"

"Professor, he's fighting it! He's fighting the Veritaserum!" Hermione's hair was frizzing with her panic, her eyes lit with lightening.

Snape's own eyes widened. He knew the consequences of fighting Veritaserum. "Mr. Malfoy, you must stop now. No one has ever overcome Veritaserum. STOP FIGHTING!" Draco was still jerking and writhing on the chair. The class, those both under the Veritaserum and those not, were panicking, running to get help, any help.

Draco was too engrossed in the battle to hear Snape's voice. _I must not tell the truth. I…must…NOT!_ The Veritaserum practically screamed, clamping down on Draco's mind. Draco's mind finally cracked under the pressure. His body went limp.

Hermione saw the change and fear ignited every nerve ending in her body. Her own brain was pulsing with fear…_for him_.

"_MALFOY!_"

Author's PS – Pretty intense huh? Funniness will return momentarily, I promise. I just needed to get some seriousness in there. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Just stop. All of you. Just think about what you're going to read for the umpteenth time….Okay, did you all think about it? What did you think? 'Why the hell am I reading the same thing over and over again?' If you did, you're on the right track. If you didn't, well…you're just special. And you're all going to read it again anyway: I own nothing.

Author's Note: 173 reviews and over 12600 hits. YOU ALL ARE AWESOME, AMAZING, AND WONDERFUL! Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, turbyhurby288, and burnin4Christ) Enjoy! (The italics and bold indicate written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. It is I, the narrator (but of course all of you knew that). Now, I don't know about you, but I was on the edge of my seat at the end of last chapter. Will Malfoy be okay? Probably: his father has so much money he could bribe the devil to give his son's soul back. The real question is how he'll take the Veritaserum's blow. Psh, Malfoy always needs to get his way. How typical. Go along, now, dear readers.

**Ch. 22**:

"_MALFOY!"_

Hermione's scream reverberated throughout the dungeon. She sank down into the chair, sobbing and exhausted. "Malfoy, you slimy git…why?" she whispered. "_Why?_"

"Miss Granger," said Snape, quite disturbed by Hermione's earlier show of emotion. "Please come with me to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey should tend to him immediately." He turned to the class. "NO ONE LEAVES! IF I CATCH A TOE OUTSIDE MY DOOR, DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE CLASS!" He saw the whole class nod their heads in approval. With a swish of his robes, he levitated Malfoy, still limp and lifeless, and walked out the door with Malfoy's body floating silently behind him.

Hermione got up from the desk and went to follow him. She saw Harry and Ron looking at her with concern and worry radiating from their faces. She tried to smile at them, but failed miserably. She mouthed to them to come find her after dinner so they could really talk. She needed their counsel desperately.

As she followed Snape down the hall, she was having a battle in her mind. _Why was Malfoy fighting so hard? Is it that he is ashamed that he is indeed pursuing me because I'm a Muggle-born?_ She frowned. _Or is it that he is hiding something that he does not want me to know? Perhaps. If he recovers_ – she frowned more at the word 'if' – _I'll have to be sure to watch him carefully._ She listened to her footsteps echoing off the tremendous cavern of the hall. Pictures of men and women whispered in their frames, telling stories long-forgotten – _and probably of rumors from a couple hundred years ago._

Hermione turned her mind back to Malfoy. _Why did I react so strongly? It wasn't because_ – She balked. _No, no, Hermione. You reacted that strongly because you were witnessing a near death of a classmate, even though he is your worst enemy. That is enough to shock anyone._ However, Hermione could not get the thought out of her head that perhaps her reaction contained something deeper….

She reached the hospital wing; Snape had gotten there way ahead of her. "Madam Pomfrey, please do everything you can. I never would have thought that Malfoy would try to resist the potion." Hermione heard Snape's voice slide out of the open door to her ears.

"Of course, Severus." Hermione could hear a note of fear in her voice. _That's bad if Madam Pomfrey is nervous._ Hermione pushed open the door and walked in.

Snape and Pomfrey turned from their conversation and acknowledged her. "Miss Granger is Malfoy's potions partner. She was the one that alerted me to what was going on." Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a hard look. "If you would allow it, I suggest that Miss Granger stay here until Malfoy wakes up. She is on top of her classes and I'm afraid that Malfoy's other friends are not. I will inform her teachers of her absence." Hermione was shocked – _Snape, do something nice? That's unexpected. For me? Now that's just plain weird._ Snape nodded his head at Madam Pomfrey and exited.

"Well, dear," sighed Madam Pomfrey. "Please fill this cup with three tablespoons of this – " she held up a blue bottle – "and four teaspoons of this –" she held up a red decanter. Hermione took the utensils silently and set to work in the corner. "Make sure you give this mixture to him twice every hour."

"Okay, I understand, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Just calm down, Hermione. He'll be alright…I hope._

Hermione finished making the mixture quite soon. She sat down by Malfoy's bed, holding the container gingerly between her hands. _What the hell am I going to do now? Spoon-feed Malfoy?!_

Madam Pomfrey came up to Hermione, a anxious look on her face. "Seeing as Malfoy is unresponsive, you will have to spoon-feed him." _Wonderful._ "And force it down his throat if necessary." _Even more wonderful._

Hermione sat on Malfoy's bed and filled a spoon with the soupy liquid. It smelled awfully horrid. _If the taste doesn't get him up, the stench will._ Hermione guided the spoon to Malfoy's lips, taking care not to spill any of the medicine on the bed or herself. "Open up, Malfoy," she whispered. Malfoy didn't move an inch.

_I'm going to have to do this the hard way, aren't I?_ Hermione gripped his chin and forced his mouth open. She slipped the spoon in, dumped the medicine, and took it out. She whispered a spell that made the medicine go down his throat – thankfully, his stomach did not reject it or else Hermione would have been hit smack in the face with partially digested medicine. She was about to the spoon down on the nightstand when she glanced at his face.

Hermione was caught. Utterly caught in his face. It was as if she could not look away. _He looks so peaceful and happy like this. No smirk, no sneer, no mean glint in his eyes. His eyes…_ Hermione was filled with a longing to see his eyes again, to see those alluring orbs of pure spun silver.

Her own chocolate eyes trailed down Malfoy's head, from his blond hair to his sharp cheekbone. _So handsome…_Hermione felt like she was in a fog. A fog that she was not sure she wanted to escape.

Almost involuntarily, her head bent down towards Malfoy's. Her hair touched his pale skin. She closed her eyes, breathing more quickly. Her lips were mere inches from his. So tantalizingly close…

And then Malfoy's eyes opened.

"_WHAT THE –_"

Author's PS- Okay, so I lied. Not much funniness here, but next chapter, I promise! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Repetition sucks, doesn't it? I mean, you have to read the same thing over and over again. How boring is that? Very…. I don't own anything. There, got the pain and suspense over with quickly….That was boring, wasn't it?

Author's Note: 200 reviews and 14500 hits!? Wow! Thanks to all who read and reviewed (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, magdalena2122, October Addums, svfiction101, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, xoxo chocolatelover xoxo, Heartless ArchAngel1895, turbyhurby288, hermy permy, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, red flamie, and burnin4Christ!) Enjoy! (The italics and bold indicate written words.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Now I wonder, who could I be? I can't possibly be that annoying, pain-in-the-ass narrator who opens every chapter of this story….but that was only sarcasm. If you didn't get my joke, I am indeed the narrator who opens every chapter of this story. I honestly think that Hermione has bad karma. Honestly. She decides to smooch an unconscious Malfoy and look what happens – little Malfoy isn't so unconscious anymore. Such a compromising and dangerous situation. And not to mention hormone rampage. Uh oh. Let's see how Hermione handles this predicament.

**Ch. 23**:

Hermione jumped back from Malfoy in shock, her head screaming at her to get the hell out of there. She whipped around to grab her stuff and went to flee the room. However, there was a little obstacle in her a way. One with blonde hair and gorgeous silver eyes.

"Where do you think you're going Granger," asked Malfoy. He swayed a little on his feet, which betrayed that he still was not feeling completely recovered.

"To the moon," Hermione deadpanned as best she could. _After this I might as well go to Pluto to escape the humiliation and freeze myself to death._

"Ha, ha, Granger," replied Malfoy. He grabbed onto the door frame for support. "I know what you were doing."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "I'm glad your perception skills are working." Malfoy shot her a glare. "However, I am sorry to say that they're horribly, horribly misguided."

"Granger, I'm not stupid. If a girl is two inches from your face, it usually implies – not to say that you're included – that she wants to kiss you." Malfoy smirked – _too bad the Veritaserum didn't take that out_ – and raised an eyebrow. "That _IS_ what you were implying, correct?"

"Au contraire, Malfoy, I was that close to your face because I was planning your imminent demise."

"To kill with a kiss, eh?"

"More like just kill you."

Malfoy slightly wobbled up to Hermione. "I don't believe that," he whispered.

Hermione shuddered. "You should. It's the truth."

"It's a lie." Malfoy's voice was becoming deeper and more sultry. "You know it and I know it. You're not fooling anyone."

"I'm telling the truth," said Hermione, albeit with a little less conviction.

"The difference between truth and lies is a thin line, Granger."

Hermione looked deep into Malfoy's eyes. "Malfoy, don't twist my words. If you don't remember, I do indeed have some leverage over you." Malfoy grimaced – he remembered that Hermione still had his clothes.

"Well, I actually have some leverage over you. Dumbledore knows about your little trick." Now it was Hermione's turn to grimace. "However, he forced me to do something that I really do not want to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Apologizing to you."

Hermione was shocked. "You? Apologize to _ME_?" She gave him a hard look. "And like that will happen."

Malfoy's face contorted in a sneer. "You think I would go back on my word?"

Hermione's face mirrored his. "You're a Slytherin. You're capable of anything."

Malfoy's face twisted in rage. "Oh I see how it is. Because I'm a Slytherin I'm automatically the scum of the Earth. Because I'm a Slytherin I have no morals at all! And you pride yourself on not judging people!"

Hermione was taken aback. She had not thought about it like that, but she wasn't about to let Malfoy win. "You have not acted in such a way that represents Slytherins in the best light, Malfoy. Therefore, my conclusions are based on only what I see. And what I see is that you indeed have no morals and will do anything to get what you want. Don't apologize to me, Malfoy. I know you don't mean it – it's better to say nothing than to lie." Hermione pushed Malfoy to the side. "Now since you have wasted my time, I am going to be cut short on my homework. I will see you in the suite tonight." She exited the room.

Malfoy flopped down on his bed. _Touchy, isn't she? But honestly, thinking that I am a heartless bastard? I don't stoop that low._ He immediately felt a twinge of guilt. _But I am stooping that low by trying to get her to fall for me…Malfoy, what is your problem? You're not supposed to feel guilt! You're supposed to win the bet, got it?_ He looked up at the cracked ceiling, his thoughts going off on a tangent. _What happened with the Veritaserum? All I remember is pain._ At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came back into the room.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you're awake!" She looked pleasantly surprised. "You are very resilient to recuperate from the Veritaserum that fast." She spotted the bottle that Hermione had mixed on the bed table. "Where is Miss Granger?"

"She left," said Malfoy curtly. He did not want to hear her name at the moment.

"Oh, pity. She kept quite a vigil for you – she stayed here the entire time you were unconscious. She was the one who saved you in the first place. She alerted Professor Snape to what was happening, who immediately brought you here. If she had waited any longer, you would have lost your sanity." Madam Pomfrey measured a dose of the medicine. "Drink up!"

Malfoy swallowed the medicine. "That's disgusting!"

"What did you expect, gourmet medicine?" retorted Madam Pomfrey. "Now I want you to rest for the rest of the day and then you may return to the Head suite." She walked out of the room.

Malfoy could not believe it. _She…saved me? And stayed with me?_ Malfoy's mind was racing at a hundred thousand miles per hour. _But she hates me. If she kept her mouth shut, she would have been rid of me forever, which one of the Trio's biggest wishes. Why did she save me? Could it be because she…likes me? No, no. She just didn't want to be responsible for my death. That's it. _Malfoy settled back into the bed. _But if she just didn't want to be responsible, why did she stay with me? Even if Snape told her to stay, she could have just left anyway. __ Perhaps she _is_ falling for me?_Malfoy's face broke into a huge grin._ Yes! That is the only logical explanation! _Malfoy ran her hand through his hair, a small smirk on his face. _One small crack in her defense could prove to be fatal. If she indeed has feelings surfacing for me, I'll have to play my cards just right. _Malfoy started to drift off into sleep again, happy that his plan was moving according to schedule. _She denies it, but she can't for long._

_Granger, Granger, when will you learn? I always win. Always. _

Author's PS- Good? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: Own nothing, just like I owned nothing yesterday and the day before that and the day before that.

Author's Note – You poor readers! I haven't updated in so long, it seems. Thanks to all who read and reviewed ((rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, magdalena2122, October Addums, svfiction101, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, xoxo chocolatelover xoxo, Heartless ArchAngel1895, turbyhurby288, hermy permy, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, red flamie, lexilex, Gemma Legend, and burnin4Christ!) Enjoy! (Bold and italics indicate writing.)

NOTE: I have created an account under the penname AlphaOmega on h a r r y p o t t e r f a n f i c t i o n . n e t . (The spaces are not there in real-life, I just had to do that so it would show up.) I am posting the same stories there, so if for some reason you cannot access this website, you can go to the other. I have to have my chapters validated on the other site, so getting them all up there will take some time, but I'm working on it. Finally, on to the story!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. I am the narrator as you all know and love (hopefully). Okay, so let us rejoice – Draco has finally figured it out! But, let's just say that Hermione hasn't jumped on the bandwagon yet. So, what will Draco do with this tidbit of information that even Hermione herself doesn't know (or probably is denying vehemently)? Something evil, of course! Goodness, he is quite predictable, isn't he? Let's go see what our little sneaky ferret is up to.

**Ch. 24**:

While Draco was having a mental victory dance in his head, Hermione was walking briskly to the library. _That damn Malfoy! Does he always have to screw up my life? And…_she continued berating herself…_WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ABOUT TO KISS HIM??? Are you asking for trouble??? Hermione, your common sense must be vacationing in the Artic and got frozen permanently. Your sanity? Probably drowned at the bottom of the Pacific. AND HE CAUGHT YOU!!! How could you be so stupid!!! You know that he will never let you live this one down…oh, why me?_

Hermione's tumultuous mental state continued as she roughly pushed open the door to the library. _And to think that I actually have to room with the git!? Ugh!_ She stomped to her corner, earning a glare from Madam Pince, who was actually quite confused as to Hermione's unusual disregard for library rules.

Hermione flopped into her chair, a huge sigh escaping from her lips. She looked around, remembering her and Malfoy's encounter the day before. _Has it really only been three days since this all began? It seems like I've been in a torture chamber for years._ She looked at her heap of homework. _And now I have to do all this work._ Then she looked at her book, sitting somewhat forlornly on the top of the huge stack of texts and notebooks. _Well, I will just read for a little bit, to clear my head._ She opened her book, the one she had been reading when Malfoy interrupted her. Due to the hectic of the past and present days, she was still on the serenading part. She sunk slowly into her chair and then into the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"June, oh June!" cried Oliver softly from outside her window. "'Tis me!"

June quickly rose from her bed – for she was too anxious and excited to sleep – and rushed to her window, throwing the panes open. "Oliver! You know that you risk much to come here."

"I know that very well, my dear June, but I could not be separated from you any longer. My heart aches when I cannot see you."

"Oh silly Oliver, your heart will get you in trouble if you are seen! Do you understand the scandal we would cause in the town?! You are supposed to be courting that dreadful Isabel, not a poor lowly maid like me."

"Oh silly June," replied Oliver, a smile dancing on his lips. "Who am I to say with whom I will fall in love? Love is not something that I can consciously bestow on a woman. If I love her, that love comes forth from a waterfall – I cannot stop its torrent nor – " he picked up June's hand and kissed it – "do I want to."

June blushed, light crimson staining her fair cheeks. "Oliver, you embarrass me!"

Oliver grinned at her, laughing softly. "My fair June, will you stop being so modest?" He pulled away from her window – for her window was at the same level as his waist – and pulled out a mandolin. June's eyes widened and she began to protest.

"Oliver, what if you are heard!? What if you –"

Oliver ran back up to the window and softly put his finger on her lips, silencing her. "Ssssh, June. Don't worry so much." He then went back to his mandolin, started strumming a beautiful little melody, and began to sing:

"_Her eyes are like diamonds in the sky_

_Her face is a beautiful rose just opening to the sun_

_Her little fingers are pure white porcelain_

_How pretty can this maid of mine be?_

_She is an angel walking on earth_

_Come down to me in my moment of sorrow_

_Saving me from my bleak life_

_How pretty can this maid of mine be?_

_She smiles at me, I feel like fire_

_She leaves me breathless and alive_

_She is everything that I ever wanted_

_How pretty can this maid of mine be?_

_She is prettier than the flowers_

_And prettier than the stars_

_She is prettier than Eve herself_

_Prettier than my whole world"_

The last lyric, weaving its way through the air, died out as did the mandolin. June was speechless at Oliver's serenade. "I-I –"

Oliver came back up to her, hugging her through the window. "You don't have to say anything." He looked at her with the fire of love in his eyes. "Good night, my June." He stole swiftly away through the trees, June looking after him until she could see nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed, closing the book with a light thump. She sighed again. _Well, I better get to work now._ She opened her Potions book, flipping through the index to find all any information she could on the assigned topic – the deadliest potion known to wizards.

While Hermione was doing her homework, Draco was still in the hospital wing, staring at the ceiling. _Can I go home yet? Pretty please, Madam Pomfrey? Any time this century is good._

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and poured another spoonful of the stuff that Draco so lovingly dubbed Garbage Goo. She walked over to him and Draco reluctantly opened his mouth. The medicine burned his taste buds and when it reached his stomach, Draco could have sworn that it had given a gurgle of protest.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm feeling quite better now. May I go to the Head suite?" _So you can stop waging gastrointestinal war on me._

"I think so, Mr. Malfoy. However, if you are feeling dizzy or nauseous –" _Already am, but I bet that it's not the Veritaserum_ – "come immediately back to the hospital wing."

"Will do, Madam Pomfrey. Thanks for everything." Malfoy hopped off the bed and dashed into the hallway. _Thank God I am out of there. I need to go clear my mind._ He headed back to the Head suite, answered Colgate's riddle, and tiredly climbed to his room. He laid down on his bed and put his heads behind his head, listening for Hermione's return. _I'm getting my clothes back now and I'm not taking no for an answer._

However, Hermione did not come back to the Head suite for a while. After she did most of her homework, she went to dinner, where surprisingly she did not see either Ron or Harry. However, she was too hungry to wait for them, so she sat next to Ginny and other underclassmen. While she was eating her chicken salad, she heard something.

"Did you see him?"

"Oh my God, it was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

"I couldn't believe that he was only in his boxers!"

Hermione froze – _Oh my God, they cannot be talking about –_. "What are you guys talking about," she inquired politely.

They looked at her in disbelief. "You mean you don't know?" said one.

"Malfoy was caught by McGonagall in the Slytherin hallway in only his boxers!" The girl who said this burst into laughter along with her other friends.

"I saw the whole thing," piped up Ginny. "It was time to switch classes and since my classroom for History of Magic is right across from there, I got to see the whole thing." She giggled. "It was so funny, Hermione! McGonagall was screaming at him and Malfoy was beet-red. Then, she hauled him off to Dumbledore!" Ginny was now in fits of laughter. "It…was...hilarious, Hermione!"

Hermione couldn't believe it. _I can't believe that Malfoy went out in only his boxers! That is too rich!_ "Hey, Ginny, did Colin by another chance get some photos?"

"Of course! Why would he pass that opportunity up?" Ginny rummaged through her bag. "Here are some copies!"

"Thanks, Ginny," said Hermione. She grinned to herself. _I'll definitely find a way to use these._ "Well, I have homework to do, so I better get back to the Head suite."

"Okay, Hermione. See you later."

As she was walking back, she remembered that she wanted to talk with Harry and Ron about the Potions incident. _I'll find them after I finish my homework – they're usually up late anyway._ She approached the Head suite portal and quickly answered the riddle. As she walked up the stairs, she thought she heard a noise. She whipped around, but saw nothing. _Nothing's there, Hermione. Chill out. _But as soon as she continued walking, she heard a noise again. Breathing.

_Merlin, someone's behind me!_ She ran for it, but she was pushed down into the stairs face-first– _Ow._ – and quickly flipped around so that her back now was pressed painfully into the steps.

"Hello, Granger." She knew that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy! Unhand me! Let me go!"

"Not a chance." She still could not see his face in the darkness. "Not until you give in."

"Give in? Sorry, Malfoy, you're not getting your clothes back."

"Did I ask for them?"

Now Hermione was confused. "Well, what else could you want?"

Suddenly a small light appeared and Hermione could see Malfoy's face in sharp relief. The light cast shadows on his face, giving him a sinister, but sexy look.

_HERMIONE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? 'SEXY'? What are you THINKING?_ Hermione's mind was screaming at her. Nevertheless, Hermione could not tear her eyes from his face.

Draco smirked. "What do you think I want?"

Hermione gulped. "How should I know?"

Draco smirked again. "Well, I thought that the past three days would have given you a clue."

Hermione gave him a hard look. "I tried to block them out, so please enlighten me."

Draco didn't like her joke, as much as she could ascertain from his facial expression. "Funny, Granger, very cute." He leaned down. "Perhaps this will help."

And he bent down towards her face, his mouth two centimeters from her face. "I." Closer. "Want." Even closer. "You." So close…

Then everything went black.

Author's Note – Cliffie!!! I know, I'm evil. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

The Littlest Things DxH

Disclaimer: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a really really REALLY long time, but that doesn't mean that I was spending my time trying to wrest HP's rights from JK Rowling. So, of course, do I own anything? No.

Important Addendum – I am SO SORRY for not updating for almost two and a half months!!! If you look at my profile, you will read why, yet it does not excuse me from delaying the next installment from my loyal readers. I hope I have not disappointed you all as a writer. Enjoy this long-awaited chapter!

Author's Note – Thanks for all the reads and reviews! (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, S.Atkins, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, magdalena2122, October Addums, svfiction101, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, xoxo chocolatelover xoxo, Heartless ArchAngel1895, turbyhurby288, hermy permy, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, red flamie, lexilex, Gemma Legend, IZIBELLE, tears85, RollingBubbles, TomCruiseIsInTheToiletAgain, MilkMustache, The.One.And.Onlii.Bethii, FieldHockeyLover17, star in the rain, and burnin4Christ!) Enjoy! (Bold and italics indicate writing.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. Now, of course you know should know who I am, "should" being the key word here. Man, oh man. Hermione sure has a way of missing key plot points, doesn't she? SHE FAINTED!!?? HOW DO YOU FAINT WHEN THE HOTTEST BOY ON EARTH IS ABOUT TO KISS YOU????? Ahem, well now, since I got that out of my system, I think we better move along to the story.

**Ch. 25**:

Hermione groggily awoke in a bed. _A very nice, fluffy bed._ Her eyes still cemented close from sleep, she struggled to sit up. As she finally managed to do so, she rubbed her eyes and opened them to see…

_Oh. My. Merlin._**Malfoy's room**.

Suddenly, she was not so sleepy anymore. "WHAT THE – " she shrieked as she bolted up from the bed and shot like a rocket for the door.

"Uh, uh," drawled a voice that Hermione was really getting sick of hearing. A jet of light hit the lock as soon as her hand grasped the doorknob. Hermione knew what spell was coming, yet the little word "Alohomora" struck fear in her heart like nothing else had before.

She whipped around to see Malfoy lazily flopped into a cozy armchair, giving her a once-over. "WHY YOU – " screamed Hermione. "How dare you detain me in YOUR room when MINE is two feet down the hall?" She stomped towards him. "Is this your idea of a JOKE?"

"Funny, Granger, I didn't know you even knew what a joke was," said Malfoy. He looked up at the furious Hermione and chuckled. "You are not in any position to be scolding me. After you fainted on the stairs – " Hermione flushed pink at this remark " – I brought you to the nearest room, which happened to be mine, and made sure you were okay." Hermione's flush drained at this point.

"You…were worried…about me?" She paused reflectively. "A…Mudblood?"

Draco tensed slightly, so slightly that few people would have noticed. "Well, I couldn't have left you there, could I? I did not want to be responsible for the death of the Head Girl, now, did I?"

"What happened to the "I took care of you from the goodness of my heart" spiel? Oh, yeah, if that was the case, you would actually be somewhat gallant and we can't have that happening now, could we? The Slytherin House would kick your little ass to the curb." Hermione was fuming so much that Draco would not have been surprised if steam was coming out of her ears.

"Watch your mouth. You have no right to speak to me like that." Draco's anger was steadily rising after Hermione's insult – his eyes began to darken and his mouth turned into a half-sneer.

Hermione, on the other hand, was so mad that she did not even notice. "I have no right to speak to you like that? Oh yeah, it's because you're a Pureblood and you need to have everyone else on their feet kissing your ass! I mean, who cares how I feel about this? You take precedence all the fucking time!" Before she could let out another word, Draco jumped up from the chair and smashed her against a…you guessed it…wall.

Hermione, so blinded by her anger, did not see the terrible predicament that she was getting herself into. "Oh, so you're going to slam me into a wall again? Merlin, how many times have you done that? Not only are you annoying, you're predictable!" Draco could not control his anger anymore and slammed his hand into her mouth to shut her up.

"Listen, Granger, I don't what the hell your problem is, but…" He paused, then a big smirk covered his face. "Actually, I do know what the hell your problem is. You are afraid of what might happen between us. You went on that little tirade of yours to scare me off, to prevent anything that you were scared of happening from happening." He leaned closer to her face, his mirth evident in his eyes. "Nice try, Granger, but I got you figured out."

Hermione now started to panic – she knew all along what she was doing and the real reason behind it, but she had tried to convince herself otherwise. Now since Malfoy exposed her, she had no defenses. Except…

Now it was her turn to smirk and she bit not-so-lightly on his hand. Malfoy winced and pulled his hand back, giving her a death stare. "Oh, give yourself a pat on the back, Malfoy. However, you still do not have your clothes" – _and you don't know about another little trick I've got up my sleeve_. "So if you want your clothes back, get off me."

Surprisingly, Draco did as she said. "Now, can I have my clothes back?" he whined.

Hermione smirked again. "Why, of course." She walked out of the room and a few minutes later returned with his suitcase. "Here you go, Malfoy. And since I am perfectly fine now, I am going to the Gryffindor common room." And without so much of a goodbye, she exited his room.

_Thank Merlin, I finally have my clothes back!_ Draco excitedly opened his suitcase to find his clothes all neatly in place, but with one alteration. Post-It notes. Oh_, she didn't, she so didn't…_He examined his suitcase more. _She did. SHE DID! I can't believe her!!! Argh!_

He started taking out his clothes, reading the Post-Its as he proceeded.

_**Malfoy, are all your clothes green? You look like a leprechaun. **_

_**Malfoy, I know this may seem foreign to you, but washing is good. I can smell the stench from your work-out clothes from across my room.**_

And, as he so lovingly commented on hers, she commented on his.

_**Malfoy, at least you wear boxers, but don't sew your initials in them.**_

He was in a rage by the time she returned from talking with Harry and Ron. After a nice, long conversation (although filled with denial on accounts of her and Malfoy being up to something) and a couple games of Wizard's Chess (which Ron won, as usual), Hermione tiredly trudged up to her room. Unfortunately for her, she thought that Malfoy was asleep, so her guard was down. _Man, I am so tired. I need a vacation._

Instead of being in bed like Hermione thought, Malfoy was waiting by her room obscured by a glamour charm. He smirked, thinking of his plan that he had formulated as he angrily tore through his clothes. "Sonorus," he whispered as he pointed his wand to his throat.

"Hello, Granger." His voice, which he tried to make as seductive as possible, echoed in the dark Head suite. Hermione froze with her hand on the doorknob._Shit, this is one of Malfoy's tricks. But the echoes_…she glanced around nervously…_I can't tell where he is due to the sound distortion._

"I know where you are." Hermione tensed. _Oh, crap._ "Don't try to hide."_Double crap._

Draco smirked – he had cast another spell that allowed him to have perfect night vision, so he could see every delicious squirm as she desperately tried to figure out where he was. "I didn't appreciate what you did to my suitcase." Hermione smirked – it served him right. "So I think I have to teach you a lesson."

Draco undid the Sonorus charm and stole quickly to Hermione. He ran a finger down her spine, making her shiver. Before she could dock a punch at him, he moved to her left, quietly blowing on her ear. When she turned that way, he was already on her right, tracing small circles on her neck. He evaded her for some time, constantly teasing her. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Malfoy, stop before I murder you in the worst way possible!"

"You're not in any position to do that, are you, sweet?" He slid his hand around her stomach and pulled her possessively to him, her back to his face. "You are not in any position to do much of anything right now." Hermione squirmed against him, making Draco hiss in pleasure. Suddenly, Draco flicked her earlobe with his tongue, making her let out a moan. Hermione, mortified at what just happened, stood stock-still, breathing hard. Draco smirked as he never had smirked before. "Oh, my little Granger, what was that just now?" He slid his hand to her hips.

"N-nothing."

"Oh, really. I distinctly thought I hear you moan."

"Your ears must be deceiving you."

"No, my hearing is quite accurate." He did it again, making her moan again. He let out a seductive, low laugh. "See?"

"Let me go."

"No. Not until you give in to me."

"Why are you so adamant about this? Why do you want me to give in to you, which I never would do in my life?"

"Because you are the one girl I can't have, the one girl who could resist me. You always want what you can't have. However…" he twirled some of her hair "I'm a Malfoy. I always get what I want." He repeated the same motion to her earlobe. "And it seems like I WILL get what I want."

"Never, Malfoy."

"That's not what your mouth said a minute ago."

"That was…" she paused for the right words "pure reaction."

"Well, then you reacted to me. Face it, Granger. You find me attractive. You cannot deny it much longer. You will want me. You DO want me. How much longer can you last?" He stepped away from her and headed to his room. "I'll always be in the shadows, watching, waiting. You can't escape from me. Good night, Gryffindor Princess."

PS – Malfoy's milking the situation for all it's worth, huh? Good or bad? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	26. Chapter 26

The Littlest Things (DxH)

Disclaimer: Even though I haven't updated this story in the longest time, it does not mean that I spent my time trying to wrest the rights to Harry Potter (and Draco Malfoy and his yummy goodness) away from J.K. Rowling and WB.

Author's Note – I'm so sorry for this long hiatus, but I'm back! Thanks for all the reads and reviews! (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, magdalena2122, October Addums, svfiction101, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, xoxo chocolatelover xoxo, Heartless ArchAngel1895, turbyhurby288, hermy permy, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, red flamie, lexilex, Gemma Legend, IZIBELLE, tears85, RollingBubbles, TomCruiseIsInTheToiletAgain, MilkMustache, ..Bethii, FieldHockeyLover17, star in the rain, rainbowrows,and burnin4Christ!) Enjoy! (Bold and italics indicate writing.)

**Prologue**:

Hello, my lovies. Remember me? Yes, yes, I know that I took a rather long vacation from our dear Hermione and Draco, but still, that gives you no excuse to forget me. Alright, fine, I see your puzzled faces, so I will introduce myself one last time. I'm the narrator of this convoluted, confusing, and altogether unique love story. But it is really a love story? Beats me. I just tell it like it is – how could you expect me to know what is going to happen? Anyway, for those of you who are new, don't read this. Start from the beginning. Trust me. And now, for those of you who are up to date on our adorable couple, Draco is a sly little devil, isn't he? I can't believe him, teasing Hermione like that? How is she going to react to this now? Read on, my dears. We'll find out together.

**Ch. 26**:

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself as she lay in her bed trying – in vain – to go to sleep after all that happened. He came on so strong. He came on so forcefully that she was almost powerless to stop it. But she couldn't let herself fall to temptation because if she did, Merlin only would know what would happen. _Pull yourself together Hermione. Honestly, a witch as smart as you should be doing much better against a ferret._ However, no matter how much she tried to forget the almost-kiss, she couldn't and it was driving her mad. Finally, she could bear it no longer, put on some warm clothes, and went for a walk around the lake.

It was beautiful that night. If Hermione had one thing, she had an extreme appreciation of beauty. The moon sparkling on the lake, one or two tentacles of the giant squid just breaking the surface every now and then, the Forbidden Forest throwing shadows that seemed alive when you looked away for the slightest second. Hermione loved all of it. It almost made her forget that the wizarding world was locked in a deadly war.

She continued walking until she came to a tree. It was a quite unimportant, boring tree, yet Hermione loved it dearly. She came here when she needed to cry, read, remember, think. It was her tree. She knew it was special even if no one else did. She saw its intricate knots, the twisting limbs, the fluttering leaves, and appreciated all of it. Under this tree did she commence to try to organize her very muddled, very bewildered thoughts.

_Well, Hermione, here you are, out at night at your tree to think about Malfoy. MALFOY, for goodness sake! What has gotten into you? He never paid attention to you before and all of a sudden, he is set on seducing you. Ewww, I don't even want to think about it. Malfoy and me? What an unsavory combination. But…no, NO, Hermione, don't even go down that road! Oh, bother, it's too late. Do I want this, this whatever it is, to happen? Do I like the guy? GOD, no! I think I just like the attention; it's nice to know I'm the reason he's being driven mad with desire. Oh dear, those crappy romance novels are creeping into my head – Crap, did I just think that out loud?! No, no I didn't, whew. Okay, so I don't like him – that's a relief – but I like the attention. Okay, that is fair enough. I mean, who wouldn't? The most eligible bachelor – not to mention prick, ferret, brat, jerk, but I guess that is beside the point right now – is after me. Me! There has got to be a reason. He cannot go from loathing me to wanting me overnight. I need to figure it out and I will. _

Hermione smiled – she knew what she had to do. However, what she did not know was how much time had passed. She looked at her watch and gave a little squeak. "It's two o'clock already! I have class tomorrow!" She jumped up and started jogging back to the school.

"Class really isn't _that_ important, is it, Granger?"

She stopped cold. She knew that voice. It was the voice of the man – _no, Hermione, boy, ferret!_ – who had been plaguing her thoughts for the last hour – _and for a lot longer than that too, but he doesn't know that_.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I think you know the answer to that question yourself, Granger."

"Me, yeah, I get it, Malfoy. What I do not get is why."

"Why? Why is that question even important?"

"Because, Malfoy, you just don't go from hating to wanting someone overnight!" Hermione turned away from Hogwarts to face him. He was at her tree, staring at her with those intense eyes that she could still make out in the darkness, but somehow she wasn't surprised.

"You were watching me." It wasn't a statement. Malfoy nodded his head. "You're quite the charmer, you know. You stalk the girl you supposedly want – well, isn't that romantic, Lothario?"

"Don't mock me, Granger." He took a step closer to her; that small gesture was menacing and made Hermione shudder slightly. "Lothario does get the girl in the end." He took another step. And then another.

"Oh, but I am telling the truth. Lothario betrays Calista in the end, doesn't he? And that's exactly what you are going to do to me, aren't you? I know you, Malfoy. There is _no way_ you would ever genuinely fall for _me_. "

Another step. "And how would you know that, Granger? You don't know me. You have no idea who I am." Another step. Then another.

"I know you well enough. You hate witches and wizards like me. You think you're so much better because you have pure blood. That's all I need to know. You're faking this whole thing."

Another step. "You have no proof of that, Granger." Another step. Now he was right next to her, looking down into her face. He leaned closer; Hermione thought she was going to combust. "You have no cards to play."

"You bastard! Stop playing around with me!" Hermione slapped him hard in the face, the slap making a reverberating whack that echoed for what seemed like forever. Then it went quiet.

Hermione never had felt such a charged, oppressive quietness. She thought she was going to go insane from just standing there, Malfoy towering over her, boring his eyes into hers –

"But I have all the cards."

He smirked. And then he kissed her.

PS- You guys finally got the kiss! You all deserved it after waiting for so long. Reviews welcome.


	27. Chapter 27

The Littlest Things (DxH)

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything. If I did, Draco would be tied up in my bed and alas, he's not, such a shame.

Author's Note: Here we go, lovies! Thanks for all the reads and reviews! (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, magdalena2122, October Addums, svfiction101, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, xoxo chocolatelover xoxo, Heartless ArchAngel1895, turbyhurby288, hermy permy, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, red flamie, lexilex, Gemma Legend, IZIBELLE, tears85, RollingBubbles, TomCruiseIsInTheToiletAgain, MilkMustache, ..Bethii, FieldHockeyLover17, star in the rain, CheekySweetChic, DarkestInk, Margaritalimes, lyssalovie, Sashimory, SeraphimeRising, -MaskofIce-, CoCoA-eyed-kitty118, Vinwin., rainbowrows, and burnin4Christ!) Enjoy! (Italics indicate thoughts.)

**Prologue**:

So, wow. Man, I had to fan myself off there for a sec- oh, wait, are people reading this? Oh, there you are, my lovely readers. You _must_ know who I am, right? Right!? Sigh, not everybody knows me yet? Really, people? I am not that hard to remember – I'm just the narrator. Did you read that last chapter? It was utterly ridiculous. Go Draco! (I'm really not supposed to take sides, so don't tell Hermione.) He brought his A-game that night. Hermione must be going to pieces trying to figure out what is going on; well, wouldn't you? Let's check in on our little heroine and see what she thinks about all of this…

**Ch. 27**:

_Wet. _

That was the first thought that ran through Hermione's muddled brain.

_Warm._

That was the second.

_Good. Really good._

That was the third. But for the fourth, Hermione's brain took a different opinion.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

Her neurons suddenly woke up from their kiss-induced slumber and started firing commands to her muscles. _Move. Slap. Hit. Punch. Kick. Run. _Somehow, though, her muscles weren't obeying. In fact, they were not doing anything. She stayed right where she was, which is weird because she wanted to move, to get out of there as fast as she possibly could. In addition, she really, _really_ wanted to kick Malfoy in the you-know-what. She did….didn't she?

_Oh, my God, what am I doing? Come on, Hermione, nail him in the balls and run! Come on, girl…leg, why aren't you moving? What happened to all my D.A. training here? Move, damn it. Ooh, what was that just there? NO, Hermione, focus! You can't do this, not with him, your sworn enemy – Oh my God, that was his tongue! His tongue is IN my mouth. Holy Merlin, it feels so nice. Nope, I did NOT just think that. You can do it, Hermione, just a quick punch and you're out of here. It's not that hard, you know. Lift arm and swing with a modicum of coordination and accuracy. You connected with his face just fine in Third Year. You can do it again. But do I really want to do it again? I mean, it feels so good – STOP, woman. You do not want a ferret kissing you ever no matter how attractive he is! Not that this one is attractive at all. Not in the least. _

Hermione felt his hands slide down her back. His hair was sweeping a little across her face. It was romantic, in the corny romantic novel sort of way. _Too bad I don't do corny._ Her body snapped back into action, one of her hands colliding with his face with a satisfyingly loud smack.

Draco pulled away from her, his eyes smoldering. _Oh dear, I don't think he liked that. _He studied her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Granger, I didn't like that." _I knew it!_ He cocked his head to the side, somehow adding to the predatory gaze he was already giving her. "But I would be insulted if you thought a single smack would stop me."

"Then I'll keep smacking you until you do!" With this declaration, Hermione wrenched herself free of his grasp and started running towards Hogwarts. She didn't turn around to see if he was following her. She told herself that was because she didn't want to see his ugly face, but she knew deep down inside it wasn't because of that. She was afraid that if she looked back, she would turn around and run right back to him.

Draco didn't follow her even though he wanted to. _I'll let her run and think she has escaped. She will never escape from me, though. It will only be a matter of time when she cannot run away. Worse than that, she will not want to. She only will want to run to me. _He smirked his characteristic smirk and started slowly walking back to Hogwarts. _Only a matter of time. And I'll make sure that time is short._

Hermione did not stop running until she was back in the Head suite. Gasping for air, she held the wall next to the portal. _I definitely need to work out. I think my lungs are ready to quit on me._ Somehow she wheezed out the password. "Death by Love."

The lion dislodged itself from the circle of mascots and came to the middle of the portal. "Yes, Head Girl, that is the password." He paused. "Are you alright? You look a bit…winded."

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at the lion and she swore that she saw the lion had a little twinkle in his eye. _Does he know what is going on? That's not possible. Maybe you're a bit deprived of oxygen from all that running._ "I've just been…exercising."

The lion inclined his head to acknowledge her response. _He's not dumb enough to think I'd actually be exercising in the middle of the night, but that is nice he is not pushing the issue. _"Are you ready for my riddle, Head Girl, even you are a bit winded?" Again, Hermione swore that she saw a little devious twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I am."

"Name one trait that is absolutely essential to a Gryffindor."

"Courage." She smiled. _Easy one._

"Not all of the riddles will be easy, Ms. Granger. Something tells me that you will be facing your own tough riddles and questions very soon. Now, pass and get some rest." The lion receded back into the circle and the portal swung open.

Hermione climbed through and swung the door closed. _Did he read my mind? Can he read my mind? This stuff is just getting way too weird for me right now._ She tiredly trudged by the fireplace and couches to her room. Not even bothering to turn on the light, she fished around for her pajamas and changed out of the warm clothes she put on to go outside. Making very sure she locked the door, she flopped into bed and soon enough was fast asleep.

Draco, meanwhile, just entered through the portal to the Head Suite. Instead of going to bed, he decided to celebrate his little victory with a glass of fine cognac. He asked one of the house elves to fetch it from his bedroom – he was too lazy to go get it himself – and popped it open. He even started a fire going though it was a bit hot in the room. Drinking his cognac, he gave a small toast to himself while looking towards Hermione's closed door.

"To the conquest of Hermione Granger."

_And a very soon conquest at that._

Author's PS- Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!


	28. Chapter 28

The Littlest Things (DxH)

Disclaimer: So still no Draco. So still no rights. So still no ownership. Damn.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reads and reviews! (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, magdalena2122, October Addums, svfiction101, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, xoxo chocolatelover xoxo, Heartless ArchAngel1895, turbyhurby288, xoxojessicaxoxo, Sienna-shirou, hermy permy, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, red flamie, lexilex, Gemma Legend, IZIBELLE, tears85, RollingBubbles, TomCruiseIsInTheToiletAgain, MilkMustache, ..Bethii, FieldHockeyLover17, star in the rain, CheekySweetChic, DarkestInk, Margaritalimes, lyssalovie, Sashimory, SeraphimeRising, -MaskofIce-, CoCoA-eyed-kitty118, Vinwin., rainbowrows, icyclouds, Guardian of Hell, mary-loki, cataloo456, and burnin4Christ!) Enjoy! (Italics indicate thoughts.)

**Prologue**:

Alright, since everyone already knows me, we can just dive right in – what? What do you mean that not everybody knows me? You got to be kidding, I'm famous! Well, not that famous, but I'm getting there. Does this mean I have to introduce myself again? Fine, hello everyone, I am the narrator (yet again). Now can we dive in? Yes? Awesome, because we have a lot to cover. Hermione liked the kiss! I cannot believe it; I thought for sure she would have immediately smacked him. Maybe she is actually falling for him. Oh, I hope so (but remember, she is not supposed to know I'm kind of on Draco's side). Can you believe how cocky Draco was at the end? He needs to be taken down a few pegs, learn a lesson in humility. Maybe Hermione will teach him. Let's see what happens next…

**Ch. 28**:

Draco enjoyed his cognac that night, so much so that he ended up falling asleep on the couch in the living room. However, before he fell asleep, he took off his shirt since the fire had made the already warm room hotter. And to Hermione's surprise and very good fortune, this image is what she awoke to the next morning.

After spending a very sleepless night trying to process everything that had happened, Hermione got up at 7:00 sharp that morning. _At least it is a Friday, thank Merlin. Maybe I will have more time to sort out everything that has happened the past few days and get some sleep. Actual sleep. I probably should get some Sleeping Draught from Madame Pomfrey if it gets worse. _She threw on her uniform, muttering a quick charm to get all the wrinkles out – she didn't exactly put all her clothes away neatly. _Plus I had other things on my mind. _She tried to defrizz her hair as much as possible – sometimes even magic didn't help it – and then proceeded down the stairs to the living room on her way to breakfast. _I don't think my stomach has rumbled this much in a long time. _When she saw Draco, however, all thoughts of breakfast quickly flew from her mind.

There he was sound asleep. His hair was covering his eyes and sticking up every which way. One hand was flung over the back of the couch and the other was almost touching the floor, still clutching the empty glass; his legs weren't much better considering one foot was on the floor and the other was extended over the end of the sofa. His abs were a little tightened, so Hermione could easily see (and not as easily try to deny) he had a very nicely toned torso.

She found herself letting her eyes wander all over. _Stop, Hermione! Not only is staring rude, but also you hate this guy!_ Still, her eyes somehow began tracing his sculpted arms up to his face. Suddenly, she wanted to see his face but she could not explain why. _Maybe because I want to see him without that stupid, arrogant smirk on his ugly mug. _With courage she did not know she had, she went up to the couch, still ogling his bared upper half. _I was not ogling. Just observing. There is a huge difference._ She brushed his hair ever so lightly out of his eyes and – _Wow._

He looked so handsome. And peaceful. And…nice. _Nice? Malfoy isn't nice to anyone._ But that is how he looked – nice. All those sneers and smirks she was so used to seeing were not there. There was not even a trace of them – it was like he never frowned when he was awake. Hermione wished he looked that all the time. _No I didn't. I don't care what facial expressions he makes. _

She sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and saw the cognac bottle sitting precariously near the edge. She moved the bottle back so it would not fall and then continued looking at him, wondering why she was so captivated. _Probably because this time is the first time I have ever seen him with a kind face. It looks a lot better on him. Not that I care._

All of a sudden, her hand reached out to caress his face of its own volition. _Stop, hand, what are you doing? I don't want to touch him despite how handsome he looks right now. Damn it, Hermione, you really must stop thinking like this. It isn't good for your mental health. _Her hand, still not listening, was still reaching for his face. _Stop, I command you. I thought I already established that I don't want to touch him. Ever. You're still not stopping. _Her hand barely touched his cheek. _It is so soft. Not Malfoy style._

Suddenly she felt a jolt of electricity from his cheek run all the way up her arm. _What the hell was that?_ Snapping back to her senses, she immediately withdrew her hand which was still tingling. _What the hell am I doing? I'm turning into a complete nut. What if he wakes up right now? I would look like such a stalker._ _And what was with that jolt? I must have picked up some static electricity from the carpet. That must be it. _

She stood up back up from the coffee table. _I really must get to breakfast._ _Harry, Ron, and Ginny must be wondering what is taking me so long. I'm usually the first one there studying. _She chuckled. _I'll just say I got caught up with some emergency Head Girl business. I can't tell them I was late because I was staring at Malfoy like a bumbling idiot. They would all flip out. _

Hermione turned to go out the portal, but then she stopped. A brilliant idea had crept into her equally brilliant mind. _This will get him good for last night. _She went back to the couch where Malfoy was still fast asleep. After about fifteen minutes, she was done. _Now time for breakfast. It always tastes better with the flavor of revenge. _Snickering to herself, she jumped out of the portal and ran all the way to the Great Hall.

She plopped down next to her friends and started helping herself to some wheat toast with marmalade and bacon. "Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I'm late. Head Girl business."

Harry looked up from his own heaping plate of food. "That's okay, Hermione, but you had us a little worried." Ginny nodded her head in agreement before she went back to studying – she had a Potions test she forgot about until last night.

Meanwhile, Ron was shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, that is disgusting. One day you are going to choke."

He looked up at her, his cheeks ballooning out like a chipmunk's. He somehow swallowed all his food and gave Hermione a sheepish smile. "But I am just so hungry in the morning."

"Well, would you rather be hungry or dead?" Hermione said in a huff. "Just be careful." As she was about to begin enjoying her own meal, the doors of the Great Hall flew open revealing a very familiar figure and an equally familiar voice. And he wasn't very happy.

"GRANGER!"

Author's PS- Tell me what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

The Littlest Things (DxH)

Disclaimer: Oh, sorry, I've been too busy fanning myself because of Draco's hotness to try to grapple with Warner Bros and JKR to get HP's rights. Plus I'm scared of lawyers.

Author's Note: Here you go – I am so sorry for the ridiculous long time between updates. College is seriously kicking my ass. Thanks for all the reads and reviews! (rano, heytheredalaila, Missy Muggle Witch, superfragile, ChasingStarlight, Rambina, xNikkixMasscurex, Trignifty, LilBitzer, Sincerely Izi, firebirdflame, bookworm-bianca, evilcrossedwithgood, IreadDrSeuss, dee-dee142, IrethFalassion, YellowFang's Loyalty, missMANNEQUINx, honestlyybailee, LlamaPhi, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Haddaleyferret, Querida Goddess, reader101, ILOVERWHPDM, erii-baby, wildchild1017, ALottaRandomnessInMe, Forks-and-knives, ELM-tree10, Bella's-Choice, Vinwinz, selenehekate, purplekitten7, SCaRoL, xblackdragonx, PeanutluvsHP, FelizNavidad, DracosLover1313, iceprincess800, magdalena2122, October Addums, svfiction101, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, hsmprincess, xoxo chocolatelover xoxo, Heartless ArchAngel1895, turbyhurby288, xoxojessicaxoxo, Sienna-shirou, hermy permy, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, red flamie, lexilex, Gemma Legend, IZIBELLE, tears85, RollingBubbles, TomCruiseIsInTheToiletAgain, MilkMustache, ..Bethii, FieldHockeyLover17, star in the rain, CheekySweetChic, DarkestInk, Margaritalimes, lyssalovie, Sashimory, SeraphimeRising, -MaskofIce-, CoCoA-eyed-kitty118, Vinwin., rainbowrows, icyclouds, Guardian of Hell, mary-loki, cataloo456, muggle4lifee, SnowCharms, jenniluz, cyn23, Lina Mistress of Elements, ramenlova610, voldyismyfather, Life is Like a Novel, MidnightEclipse2, Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, Ravenclaw's Protector, lovely obsession, and burnin4Christ!) Enjoy! (Italics indicate thoughts.)

**Prologue**:

Oh, shoot, where the hell did I put my binocu– Oh, hi, there! You must be one of my lovely, adorable, amazing readers. So I don't have to introduce who I am, right? Because you already know me. Wait, why are you giving me that look? I just flattered you, didn't I?! Hold on, you don't know who in the world I am? Really? Goodness, what does it take around here to get some recognition? Well, might as well get the first part out of the way. I'm the narrator and you just interrupted me in my as of yet fruitless search for my binoculars so I can spy on little Draco and Hermione's fun. No, I am not a stalker, I promise. It just comes with the job. So how about we see what Hermione cooked up to get Draco back for earlier…

**Ch. 29:**

Hermione had to try her hardest not to burst out laughing. Harry and especially Ron, unfortunately, did not have her self-restraint and started guffawing so hard they fell on the floor with a loud thump. Ginny just looked up from her Potions notes, smirked a smirk that was eerily close to Draco's own signature smirk, and went back to studying. The rest of the Great Hall, however, was deadly quiet.

Then, like a thunderclap, everyone burst out into simultaneous mocking laughter. Malfoy tried not to listen to the insults flung at him while he was approaching the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Malfoy, you look ridiculous!"

"Malfoy, looks like you're not on top anymore!"

"This is too rich!"

"Wow, did you forget to color within the lines?"

"Granger," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Tell me how to remove it."

Hermione swung her legs over the bench to face an enraged Malfoy who was standing right in front of her. "In your dreams, ferret boy. I am enjoying this spectacle too much to let it end." She just bit into her toast, chewing it lazily. "Remember, you asked for it."

Draco's silver eyes flared up with anger. His voice suddenly took on a razor-sharp edge. He leaned in closer. "Granger, you are going to tell me now, or you are seriously going to regret it."

Hermione raised one eyebrow in response, trying to not let her minute but growing fear of his anger surface. "Okay, Malfoy, what are you going to do? There is nothing you can do to me in this hall. Three out of the four houses are happy to see you humiliated. I stand to gain everything if you attack me. You, on the other hand, have everything to lose. If you called me out, you would only glorify me and make yourself out to be the fool you always were and still are." She spread some more marmalade nonchalantly on her toast. "Don't deny that I am right."

Draco just looked at her with his cold eyes, still blazing with anger. "You are. I can't do anything in _this hall_." Hermione's blood froze. _Oh, no, this is going to be bad. _Malfoy sensed the change and smirked that trademark smirk. "You're coming with me." And in a split second, he grabbed her arm, yanked her up off the bench, and both of them suddenly disappeared.

The hall was aghast. Whispers of "Where'd they go?" and "How did he do that?" predominated while Ginny looked under the table at Harry and Ron who were still on the floor out of breath from laughing. She saw their now-furrowed countenances, obviously filled with worry about Hermione. "Don't worry, boys. She'll be fine."

Ron replied with worry etched in his voice. "Are you sure, Gin?"

Ginny replied confidently, a twinkle in her eyes. "Ron, she is the smartest witch in this school. She can take Malfoy easily."

Harry chimed in. "Well, you know, Malfoy is the second-smartest in the school."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "There is a reason he is only second-best. How do you think Hermione pulled that stunt off in the first place? She got herself into this mess; she'll just as easily get herself out. If you follow her, you give Malfoy more leverage. He'll be nastier if he finds out you two are after his hide. You know how he loves to piss you two off and what better way to do that than be mean to Hermione? Have some faith in her."

The two boys of the Golden trio did not seem convinced, but nodded their heads anyway.

Unfortunately, everyone was too preoccupied to see the doors to the Great Hall open slightly and then close with barely a sound.

------------------

Hermione was thrown onto his bed in the Head suite with Malfoy on top of her, pinning her wrists down with his hand. He had cast a Disillusionment Charm on both of them and subsequently dragged her all the way back to the Head suite. She had tried to break free of his grip, but it was like a vice. She involuntarily cringed a bit, which Malfoy felt. With a smirk, he tightened his grip and Hermione tried not to panic. _Hermione, just stay calm. Cool like a cucumber, that's me. _

"Oh, look where we are. We've liked this position a lot recently," she deadpanned.

"I've had enough with your snide comments, Granger. Fix it."

"No."

His grip tightened. "Do it."

"Why should I? You were the one dumb enough to come into the Great Hall without Disillusioning yourself first. You could have saved yourself the embarrassment."

Malfoy was taken aback. _I guess I was so mad that it didn't even cross my mind. _"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you fix it."

"No, your face looks better this way."

"Granger, you're testing my patience. It is going to run out very, very soon."

"Am I supposed to be sorry?"

Draco's mouth curled into a sneer. "You're going to be more than sorry in a little bit."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Big bad Malfoy is going to bite me." It was the look in his eyes that told Hermione that she went too far. _Oh, yes, you're cool as a cucumber, Hermione. Now your big, fat, stupid mouth got you in hot water. Oh shi –_

Her body slammed against the wall, but instead of falling, it stuck there like she was being held there by some magic glue. Her muscles ached. She looked at Malfoy, who was breathing hard. _He used wandless magic to throw me. Oh, this is not good. _

"Oh, Granger, you just had to provoke me." He stalked towards her like a lion stalking its prey. He stroked the underside of her face with his pointer finger, slightly digging his nail into her flesh. She winced.

"I can be quite cruel, you know." Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her jaw. He had dug his nail into her jaw line hard enough to draw blood. She hissed at him and tensed her body, both in pain and…pleasure?

Hermione's heart and brain were racing. _Oh, hell no, this is not happening. I did not just get excited by that. He is not turning me on. Oh my Merlin, how do I get out of this one?_

Malfoy, observant as always, did not miss the undertones in her hiss or her tenseness. "Oh, my little lioness, I know more about you than you know yourself."

"You don't know anything about me," she spat.

His mouth was suddenly right next to her ear. "I know everything and what's more, I can give it to you."

"Like I would ever do anything like that with you!"

"Surrender yourself to me, Hermione."

"No!"

"You will surrender."

"Never!"

Malfoy's breath licked her ear. "Never say never, my lioness."

Author's PS- Good? I hope so.


End file.
